Rinathen's Love
by Kyoku.x
Summary: Fifteen years ago, Legloas' love, an elf of Mirkwood named Rinathen, was taken by orcs. Legolas' sufers from the memory of her. A mysterious woman arives in Gondor, with troops and a shocking message. What does it all mean? OOCness,Marysue, & general crap
1. Returning to Remembrance

Hi everyone! this is my first f.f. so if I mess it up horribly don't hate me. Not that I really even know who you are (most likely I don't know who you are that is) so it doesn't even really matter if you hate me or not.but please, don't hate me horribly (horribly: key word). Or if you feel like you really must hate me horribly, please, don't flame me in your wonderful review that you will leave after reading.(yes you will, in fact, leave one)  
  
Anyway, enough with my meaningless talk.on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Turns out I'm Tolkien's Great- great (however many 'greats' it is) grandkid and therefore his living heir. Yep! That means that all his wonderful ideas from Legolas to the log that Gollum uses to float on the river and spy on the Fellowship are all mine! Mine! Mine I tell you! Muahahahahahah-- .Huh.what? NO! That was only a dream!? But I was so close!  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
(A/N: post-LOTR and ignore the chronology thingy in the appendixes, for the use of my fic)  
  
Chapter One: Returning to Remembrance  
  
Legolas walked through the forest thinking. It was an uncommon site to see the elven prince walk through the forest of Mirkwood without the company of his friend Gimli, but he needed to be alone.  
  
Without paying attention to where he was going he had wandered to a small clearing. It was spring and the sea of green before him reached his knees. He continued walking until he came to a small stream. He followed it, still not paying attention to where he was going. If he had been he would have ran back to the great hall for fear of remembering what he had been harboring at the back of his mind for so long. The stream led him through the forest for a little ways more. It wound through some dense brush growth and once Legolas emerged from the large mass of brush, he instantly was thrown from his daze with a sharp jolt.  
  
He looked around. The area had remained untouched since the last time he had been here. He took in the green grass, the small, yellow flowers that speckled the carpet of grass with color, and the old, gnarled oak trees that grew. Lastly he looked at the small pond and the waterfall flowing into it over the smooth rocks. Behind that very waterfall he had hidden as a young lad late into the day, not even knowing that his brothers had long given up the game of hide-and-seek and were inside, enjoying their warm dinner. He had found refuge there from the older children that had made fun of him with his bow that was to large for him at the age he had first received it (Little they had known then that he would return a hero of all Middle-Earth with a bow from Lothlorien, given to him by the Lady herself). Then his eyes reverted to the very spot that he had stood years before. In the shade of the oldest and most gnarled of all the oaks surrounding the glade form sight. The pond reached out towards the tree, leaving barely two feet of space between its shore and the tree. Just enough space to fit two elves, truly saying good-bye despite the fact that they were happier than they ever could be. Even if Gandalf himself had told them what was to happen the next day they never would have believed it because they were so happy.  
  
Without his consent, Legolas' feet moved slowly towards the same spot under the oak tree he had stood exactly fifteen years before. Legolas stood silently, his eyes unadjusted in disbelief (A/N: which, by the way, actually does happen when something that either really upsets you or shocks you, it's not just in the movies 'n' stuff) as the memories of that day fought to surface from their dusty corner of his mind. He shoved the thoughts back down, he refused to remember the words he had said that day, and the things he had seen and thought. He was still in denial that what had happened the day after that weren't really real, despite the shocking jolts back into reality he received much to often. Such as the confrontation with his father earlier that morning.  
  
Finally, a few sparse memories flew before his eyes, the feel of rich dark hair, the smell that had come with it, and then, to his despair, a face. Not the face he had seen that day fifteen years previous, but the face that he had seen the day after. The beautiful face of an elven maiden, with olive skin and beautiful, dark brown, eyes, and soft round nose and chin- a face that was simply meant to be full of happiness. The face he saw instead was a face full of pain and terror, distorted with fighting effort to call out to him, but just as she took in breath to scream, a ghastly black hand smothered her mouth, cutting off all sound. Terror could be seen in her eyes as she pleaded for help through them. The pictures began to come faster. The evil yellow eyes floated before him. He remembered how he had felt the look of fear cross his face as he had realized how much malice and pure evil was in those eyes as the maiden was roughly thrown over the shoulder of the vicious orc and carried off. He remembered throwing his bow wildly, not caring where it landed, and pulling out his knives, striking out at any orc that came between him and the orc that was making off with the maiden. Then he felt the sharp pain shoot through his back, followed by another. He fell to the ground, two black arrows jutting from his back, but not before seeing the orc sneer at him from a ways off, quickly escaping with the elf still held captive.  
  
Legolas hung his head in despair. He shouldn't have come back. He wasn't ready to face what he knew he was his duty to do as a prince of Mirkwood. His father wanted him to do it, but he just couldn't bring himself to. He somehow knew that the girl was still alive. Legolas saw it as his only reason in life to find the maiden and rescue her if she was still held by the few foul orcs that had survived the War. That, he thought, would somehow make compensation for all the nights he had been forced to endure, unable to sleep and escape the horrible images as he remembered that fateful day: the day that his spirit and almost even his will to live had been wrenched away from him and destroyed.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Their Queen looked solemn. Her blonde hair rippled in the wind. She wore a simple black tunic and leggings, with black leather riding boots. Even her riding gear and weapons were completely black, all save the steel blades and the points of her arrows which were hidden in their sheaths and quiver. She looked sinister and menacing with her almost pointed face and hard set jaw. The jet-black that she wore gave the desired effect in adding to her sinister look as it contrasted on her snow white horse and pale skin. She looked down from the dark hill on which she had her troops camped. Lush green fields stretched out before her, small streams babbling here and there. She vaguely remembered the area or someplace like it. One of her blue-clad captains stepped up next to her.  
  
"Are you-"  
  
"Sane? No, probably not."  
  
"Not exactly where I was going but close enough."  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
The spy looked out of the tree he was hiding in. The intruders were showing some very strange behavior. First they had climbed over the mountain, cautiously. 'As if they think their ridiculously bright blue clothing doesn't give them away,' he thought laughing at the presumably captains' feeble attempts to stay atop their steeds while making their way down the steep slope to the shallow cave where they had made their camp. Only the female had been successful in remaining on her beautiful white horse the entire way down the mountain. It was this woman who most interested him. She was wearing all black and sat surveying the Ithillien landscape below, as if she was a seasoned warrior expecting the attack that would end her long, toiling life. He thought it was very interesting. He seemed to receive the impression that she was tired, tired and old. She looked as if she had just walked many miles without resting once.  
  
What he wanted to know was why these people were coming out of Mordor. No one- at least no one that would wear bright blue- was still in Mordor. He had watched even more closely as a man clad in blue and silver garb had come up to her, no longer on her horse- as it seemed no one would approach her while she was still upon her mount- and exchanged a few brief words. After which both seemed to be slightly annoyed with the other.  
  
He was still watching for any sign that might tell him what these strangers were up to when a stern, but loving voice rose up to him from the ground below, "Would you please stop climbing up trees like a child and come down!?"  
  
He grimaced, he had been caught. He looked down to find his wife staring at the leafy foliage that hid him from view but she knew he was there. She simply stood waiting for him to climb down before she berated him more. Hands on her hips, the black-haired elf was quite an intimidating sight, even to Aragorn who had seen much worse. He sighed and jumped down skillfully, "What do you want me to do? Leave those people to-"  
  
"To be spied on by your spies," answered Arwen for him. She loved him dearly, but he could be so daft, despite all his wisdom, "that is what you assigned them to do remember: watch them but keep hidden and if anything looks strange come and get you immediately. Well how can they come get you when you're half-way up a tree and hidden from ground view?"  
  
Aragorn sighed again, "I know.it's just.I know that the women leading them looks familiar. I know I've seen her somewhere.somewhere.a long time ago-" Aragorn suddenly saw Rinathen, a young elf maiden of Mirkwood, in his mind. It unnerved him to see the smiling face once more, when the last time he had see the face fifteen years ago was when he had been visiting his old friend Legolas in Mirkwood. Orcs had attacked and taken many lives through death, but the only one they had taken alive had been Rinathen. He remembered watching Legolas' father try to convince his comrade to attend the singing of a song written in her memory, but Legolas had refused. Somehow thinking that Rinathen would escape, or be found, or at least that she was still alive and well. Legolas had not eaten for two weeks after that. Finally Aragorn had been able to get through to him and he had eaten a small morsel, but it had taken even longer for him to stop spending his days combing the forest for any trace of her. Once he had had to physically force Legolas to return back to the main halls for the night. He shook his head, it was very strange, the woman did not even remotely resemble Rinathen.  
  
Arwen was looking at him strangely. He did not normally act this way. Aragorn notice her questioning looks and shook his head again, "It's.nothing.I was just." He paused, Rinathen's abduction by the orcs was a tender subject for Arwen as well, she and Rinathen had been cousins and very close. "Nevermind."  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Legolas felt his eyes begin to fill with tears. His feet unfroze from their spot and he fled. He ran back into the depths of the forest, not paying attention to where he was headed. It wouldn't have mattered if he had been anyway, he couldn't see past the tears now freely flowing from his eyes.  
  
He was found many hours later by Gimli and a search party that had been sent out to find him after dinner. They found him curled up in a tight ball, at the base of a large tree, far from both his home and the undiscovered waterfall. His face was tear-stained and his clothing dirty and slightly tattered from his attempt at escaping the memories that haunted him. Gimli crouched down next to him and tried to coax him up, but to no avail. The only sign of life the elven prince made were a few small whimpers and the occasional mumble, "Ri.Rinathen.Ri.come back."  
  
When they finally were able to coax him to uncurl and get up, he had to be helped back to the main halls. He simply stared straight ahead, now completely silent, not taking in any of where he was going or what he was being asked. When they reached the halls the only thing they were able to get him to say was simply, "It's June 27 now." Then he returned to his almost deathly silence. His face was ghastly pale and he refused to eat or drink anything offered to him. He did nothing but stare straight ahead with blue eyes that seemed to have no life in them.  
  
Only his father and mother understood what that meant. June 27 was the fateful day when the Wood elves of Mirkwood had been attacked by orcs fifteen years ago. June 27 was the fateful day when their son had almost died.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Yes, it's that time now: time for you to leave your nice little review. Go ahead, clicking that little button at the bottom of this page won't hurt.believe me, and if it in fact really does hurt, then your just plain freaky, and you and I both know that that's not the case. ;~) 


	2. Message From Ithilien

Hi! I'm so glad to see you all again! Enjoy the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing's changed, I still don't own anything Tolkien wrote/invented. **pout** But hey, one can dream can't she?  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Chappie 2 Message From Ithilien  
  
Legolas refused to talk to anyone. He now wore all black, from head to toe. Gimli was worried, but asking Legolas what was wrong was a waste of time. Gimli finally decided to speak with King Thranduil about his son.  
  
Gimli found him in the west hall library. "Excuse me sir, but would you mind perhaps explaining Legolas' strange behavior?"  
  
The King turned to look his son's odd friend. Gimli had proven himself a friend of the elves many times during his stay with them, but he still did not like talking about the day his people had been caught off guard by lowly orcs. He sighed; Gimli had the right to know what was bothering Legolas. "Has Legolas ever told you why he was so eager to join the Fellowship?"  
  
Gimli thought, no, in fact Legolas hadn't ever mentioned much of anything about his life before the Fellowship and the War. Now that he thought about it, Legolas had acted particular whenever a conversation ever seemed that it may head in that direction. He had never really paid much attention to that, but now it seemed rather strange. "No, not at all."  
  
Thranduil sighted again and rubbed his temples; "I'll start from the beginning then. Twenty-two years ago Legolas fell in love with an elven maiden, Rinathen. Rinathen was very beautiful and happy. Everyone loved her, but Legolas loved her more than any. She in turn, loved Legolas. They were very happy together, and it was a rare day when they did spend time with each other.  
  
"Their bliss lasted seven delightful years. In June in the eighth year, Legolas asked her to marry him. Of course she said yes and the following day all of Mirkwood was in celebration of what we had been waiting patiently to happen all along. Aragorn and some of the elves of Rivendell had arrived the previous day, which added to the reason of celebration. But that day that was to be of festivity was instead turned to a day of disastrous events. We were left unprepared for what happened next.  
  
"Orcs attacked. Eventually we were able to able to drive them out, but not before we had paid for my oversight in leaving no guards throughout the forest. They killed many, but they only took one elf alive . . ."  
  
"Rinathen?"  
  
"Yes." The king now crossed the room to look out into the forest, "Yes, they took Rinathen. It almost was the end of Legolas. At first we had thought that both Legolas and Rinathen had been taken, but we later found Legolas barely alive under two orcs that had fallen in battle, two arrows in his back. I almost think it would have been better if the orcs had taken him as well, so that he could have been with her. For days he sat in bed, impaired from refusing to eat or drink, calling out to Rinathen. He would twist in bed, fighting orcs that were not there. The nights were worse. Once he even threatened the healer tending to him, refusing to free him until the other five 'orcs' (Aragorn, Elrond, his two sons, and I who were trying to pry him from the terrified healer) released Rinathen. Finally Aragorn was able to coax him to eat. He strength was recovered. He was able to get up and walk around without going berserk on every other person he saw as well. The bad thing with his recovered strength was that now he would spend the days in the forest, searching for any sign of Rinathen. Everyday he would venture further from the halls; making it more dangerous for him as he refused to go with anyone and we had to leave him unarmed for fear that he would go insane with despair and harm himself or others. Aragorn followed him, and if he hadn't I sometimes wonder if Legolas would still be alive or with us today."  
  
"But what does that have to do with now? We've been back here a month and he's just now begun acting this way . . ."  
  
"Don't you remember what date he said it was when he first returned? Don't you know what day it was?"  
  
"Yes . . . he said 'It's June 27' . . . and it was . . . but-" he looked to the king, understanding dawning in his eyes, "June 27 was the day of the attack.  
  
The king nodded. Gimli turned away, he knew what it was like to lose the one you loved.  
  
"Mithrandir thinks that the only reason that Legolas was able to survive a broken heart (A/N: elves can only die of a broken heart and in battle, in case u didn't know) was because there is some sort of connection between them that they can know, to some extent, what condition the other is in. Legolas doesn't know this so he can't 'tune into' Rinathen more than to know that she is alive, and that knowledge is what has kept him alive so far. Though, the last time Gandalf spoke to me, he said that Legolas seems to be losing that gift, and is therefore losing the feeling that she is still alive somewhere. The hope that he will ever see Rinathen again is disappearing with that sense. If he cannot restore his belief that she still lives, then he will die, and not in battle as a warrior should."  
  
Gimli was silent. He did not know what to say to that. Finally he spoke, "What can I do to help him?"  
  
"Take him somewhere, anywhere, as long as it doesn't remind him of what happened," The king thought a while, "Take him and go visit Aragorn. It should do him good to see him again, and perhaps Aragorn will know of a way to help."  
  
Gimli nodded and left to get Legolas to help him to prepare to leave.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
It had been five days since the intruders from out of Mordor had arrived on the borders of Gondor. Aragorn was feeling very uneasy with how long they had been there without making their purpose known.  
  
Aragorn looked out the window. The troops were still camped on the mountain near Minas Morgul he knew, although he could no longer see them. He had reluctantly returned to Minas Tirith the day before to please Arwen. He could see nothing, and his spies had reported nothing new. No runners had arrived at the City. He itched to look into the stone, but Arwen had hidden it within twenty minutes of their return to prevent him from consulting it every five minutes (as he had been doing). There was a feeling in the air, a feeling of foreboding and darkness. The dark feel troubled him. He was fearful of what it could mean.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Legolas and Gimli rode through the forest of Mirkwood at a fast pace. Legolas looked sickly and pale. Gimli wanted to get his friend to Gondor as quickly as possible. Hopefully Aragorn would know how to help.  
  
They spent two days riding hard through Rohan. Gimli would have liked to ride straight through, but he veered east in order to avoid Emyn Muil and the Dead Marshes. On the third day they entered Gondor. That afternoon they were able to reach Minas Tirith.  
  
When they arrived Aragorn looked as if he hadn't slept in a week, but he was obviously happy to see them. One look at Legolas and he knew exactly why Gimli had brought him. He shook his head, Aragorn knew that it was hopeless, but he tried to restore Legolas to life as best he could.  
  
Once Legolas and Gimli had eaten a good meal (which took awhile due to Legolas' lack of wanting to eat at all) Aragorn told them what had happened. Gimli and Legolas were both shocked to discover what they had been missing in Mirkwood. With a new incentive to aid his old friend, Legolas was able to shake himself out of his depression, although he refused to change from the jet-black garb he now wore, and he was soon up and about helping Arwen and Gimli attempt to distract Aragorn from the problems that laid to the east.  
  
Whenever Aragorn looked at Legolas however, it couldn't shake from his mind the picture of a woman, atop a snow white horse, wearing black clothing.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Legolas and Gimli were with Aragorn in his study. He was staring out the window (as he did most days now) when the messenger finally came on the sixth day since the intruders had come.  
  
Aragorn looked down. The gates below were opening and a mounted messenger was entering. One of his captains entered, "News from the-" but he was not allowed to finish. Aragorn was already halfway down the road to meet the messenger, leaving Legolas and Gimli to follow him from a distance with the captain.  
  
Aragorn was surprised to find not a messenger, but one of his best spies. It phased him for only a moment, however, and then he demanded the message, but the young man looked around at the audience they seemed to have acquired. "If you would, my King, I believe that you alone should hear the news I bring."  
  
Aragorn nodded quickly and waved the young man to follow him. Aragorn returned to the study where he had been moments before. Halfway back, he met Legolas and Gimli still following, not knowing where he had disappeared to in the crowd. Legolas and Gimli sighed as they turned around and followed him back up to the room. Once there, Aragorn looked to his spy with eagerness.  
  
The spy looked at the guests aprehensivly, "Sir . . ."  
  
"They are old friends of mine. Now, what of the troops at Minas Morgal?" Aragorn almost yelled.  
  
The spy glanced at them once more but then began; "The woman- who seems to have some position of great importance- came down the mountain this morning. She did not ride her horse, but yet she still carried an air of, well, put simply, authority. She walked purposefully straight to the tree in which I was sitting. She looked straight up at me and demanded me to come down in order for her to give me a message to my king. 'Even though he left an hour ago to return to Minas Tirith' were her exact words. I did as she requested, noting that she was armed better than I-"  
  
"Better than you?"  
  
"Yes, she had a bow and full quiver, two knives of different lengths, a sword, a dagger, a small battle ax, a scimitar, and one weapon that I did not recognize, as well as a shield. Most likely she had more hidden beneath her cloak."  
  
At this information Aragorn was surprised, he had not expected this turn of events, "And the message was what exactly?"  
  
"She wishes audience here, in Minas Tirith." Aragorn raised his eyebrows. "That's all she said . . ." ended the messenger.  
  
Aragorn moved to the window (again). He stared out (for the twentieth time that day) and rubbed his temple. "Go back, tell Stephir to bring her. Tell him that I don't want all of the spies to leave, and I don't want all of them in the open either. I want a small number of them hidden. If she has been watching that closely enough to know which tree you were in she might know how many men are there, perhaps she will think that there are more than she assumes. Take a few extra troops though, to keep them in line if need be. Did we get a count?"  
  
"About thirty-five troops sir. Take more than a few?"  
  
Aragorn turned from the window. "No, I don't want them here more than need be before I know who they are and what they really want; I need you to move fast. Take no more than fifteen, all mounted. Travel as light as you can, but make sure that you all are fully equipped. If you feel the need, take extra weapons for the others still in Ithilien."  
  
"Right sir." With that he left to get the men and set out. Aragorn began to pace the room, what did it all mean he wondered.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Personal Review Stuff:  
  
Ainaurien: Thank you, you shall see how it falls into place.  
  
Panther: Thanks for your review. I'm so sorry that you had to remove your story! :~( Same as I said to Ainaurien, you shall see how it all works out.  
  
Icy: Thanks! I'm glad you like the name, it took me a long time to come up with. (Same as I said to Panther and Ainaurien) You shall find out how my strange thought (if you can really call it thought, and not just plain insanity ;~) ) process works and makes it so that it all works.  
  
**gives warm, gooey brownies to reviewers** Thank you all! But now it's time to leave your kind words again. . . meaning review! :~) (please?) 


	3. Attempt to Escape

OK . . . I am really sorry but my computer or what ever is messing with the fic is being really stupid and I do not know how to fix it so . . . you will just have to deal with the little ' thing, because for some reason the apostrophe and quote marks are being replaced with ' and ". SORRY!!!!!!! I tried to make it so that there is the least amount of ' and " things possible so if it sounds really formal and stupid. . . blame the computer or whatever is making it go all weird. If any of you know how I can fix it, PLEASE let me know! (in your lovely little review that you are going to be leaving after reading this messed up chappie)  
  
Disclaimer: I am trying to cope with the fact that I'll never own LOTR or anything else Tolkien created. Do not remind me about it . . .  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Chapter Three: Attempt to Escape  
  
"Lady Talithia, we have received the King's answer."  
  
The woman in black turned to face Mercad, her second in command. "Then tell the troops to prepare to leave," she said sourly. Mercad looked at her for a few minutes. Then left to follow her order.  
  
Within ten minutes their camp was cleared up and they were ready to go. Lady Talithia left the ledge of the slight drop from the cave's mouth where she had stood unmoving during the entire stay at the cave. She took the reins of her horse from Mercad and swung up onto her mount. She led her troops down the mountain at an easy pace, but that did not help them remain on their steeds. Again, to her disgust, she was the only one to remain mounted the entire way down the mountain.  
  
The King's spies had been joined with a small number of armored troops. She laughed at this, she had hoped to make an impression, apparently she had made enough of one that the King slightly feared her.  
  
She nodded at the captain that stepped forward, "I am glad to have your escort to Minas Tirith. I also expect to be shown respect as a dignitary from a foreign land," she paused and looked the captain straight in the eye, "You and your men are to call me by Lady Talithia, and Lady Talithia only. When we reach the City you personally will show me to your King immediately upon arrival. Is that clear . . . Stephir isn't it?"  
  
Stephir clenched his teeth, how did she know so much about them he wanted to know. "Right then, you'll be following me and six of my men. Five will be on each side with ten at the back. I've got more men stationed at our sides hidden in the brush so I suggest you or your troops try anything. Consider yourselves under . . . the entrustment of the Northern Scepter."  
  
"You think that, I am under no ones 'entrustment'. Your King fears me and what I have to tell him. And believe me," her voice became deep and dark, a whisper that only he could hear, "He should fear what I know and what I have seen and battled." Her eyes stayed on him, piercing him. He could no longer hold her gaze and looked away. She smiled slightly. "Are we going to go or not?"  
  
Stephir glared at her, but said nothing. He simply turned and mounted his chocolate brown horse. He set off towards Minas Tirith, hoping that this 'Lady Talithia' would keep quite through their journey.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Legolas stood on the terrace, looking out to the east. He was still, all except his thumb rubbing the tip of his bow. A slight breeze played with his golden hair; it twisted his hair around his neck and face. He still stood unmoving all except his thumb. Suddenly a strong will overcame him. He threw up his bow and caught it again, throwing it over his back to stay put. He turned and marched down the staircase to the study below.  
  
Gimli and Aragorn were standing by the window, talking in hushed voices. Well, actually Gimli was talking to Aragorn while Aragorn stared out the window ignoring him. Neither noticed Legolas as he crossed the room and slipped out.  
  
He went down to the stables. He came across a white horse, the same horse that had bore him and Gimli through a portion of their travels before returning to Mirkwood and the same that had brought them to Minas Tirith. He opened the door to the horse's box and it stepped forward. He stroked its neck and spoke softly in its ears in Elvish. Then he mounted the beast. He did not like leaving without good-byes, but that was how he had been left; he felt no remorse.  
  
He made it to the gates without disturbance. Not many were out at this hour. He was able to talk the gatekeeper to let him through and was off.  
  
He had traveled for no more than five minutes, when Arwen came riding up. At first she said nothing and rode with him in silence. Then finally he broke the silence; "You should not leave."  
  
"Neither should you, and you are."  
  
"Yes, but you have a reason to stay. You can be with the one you love."  
  
At this Arwen could not find an answer, but still she continued to ride with him. They were a far way from the City when she finally spoke, "Rinathen would not want you to leave. Even to find her."  
  
Legolas stopped his horse. Arwen pulled hers to a stop as well and moved so that she blocked his way. Legolas simply stared at her. No one had openly said her name since she had been taken, at least, not in front of him they hadn't. He glared at her; she knew what Rinathen had meant to him, what she still meant to him. Arwen returned the glare, she did not move or show any sign of intending to do so until he turned around and returned to Minas Tirith.  
  
"I did not want orcs to take her and they still did."  
  
Arwen would have laughed at this answer if she had not known that he was dead serious. She thought a moment before telling him this. Elrond had told her once a short while after Rinathen had first been taken on a day when she was especially missing her cousin how he knew that Rinathen was still alive, but she did not know if Legolas was ready for this information. "Legolas, listen to reason. Leaving will do nothing. You and I both know that Rinathen is alive, we should be glad of that—"  
  
"How can you know for sure?"  
  
She sighed, "Gandalf said once that he knew that Rinathen was still alive because you were." She looked him straight in the eyes, "He said that you and Rinathen have some sort of . . . special connection, so you can know what state the other is in. Do you remember when you were very sick twelve years ago? That was because Rinathen was very sick, or . . . she . . . well, never mind, we know that's not the case. But that knowledge that she was – and is – still alive, is what kept you alive. It's what kept your hope up and all our hopes up."  
  
Legolas was no longer looking at her; he was looking down at his hands, "I . . . I know . . . I always felt that connection, I knew that was how I knew I would see her again when everyone else said I wouldn't (although not to me). I know she is still alive, I can feel it, but . . . why do I feel . . . that she's . . . gone?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I do not know. It just feels like . . . she's . . . I do not know. She is still alive, I can feel that much, but . . . I do not feel her anymore. It's like she just vanished. It's been like that for awhile, it happened almost immediately after I first recovered from being sick twelve years ago, but . . . it's stronger now. It feels . . .like she's hiding from me."  
  
Arwen looked at him; he was not the young, strong-willed elven warrior he had been before Rinathen was taken, or during his part in the War when she looked at him. He looked beaten down, like the only survivor from a long battle, remembering all his comrades that had lost their lives while he had lived. He looked sad, and she saw the caring for Rinathen in his eyes. A look that she had not seen in fifteen years. Those caring eyes had been there right along with the look of pure terror, as Legolas had fought to rescue Rinathen from her captor.  
  
Arwen put her hand out and touched his shoulder. He glanced up at her through the tears that were threatening to fall; she looked grim. "Aragorn thinks we shall find out soon. He believes that Rinathen has something to do with the people that came out of Mordor."  
  
Legolas looked out towards the road now. He had a fleeting vision of a blonde woman, dressed all in black. She pulled back her hair and reveled –  
  
But Legolas never saw what she reveled, for he fell forward onto his horse, a sharp pain shooting through his body. He passed out. Blood began spilling from the exact spot of an old wound that he had received fifteen years before from a black arrow- identical to the one that protruded from his newly blood-stained tunic that very moment.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Am I evil for stopping there? (If the answer is yes) Thank you! I could not agree more! :~) (If the answer is no) Fine then! Be that way! Sheesh! :~P  
  
Thank you all, my wonderful reviewers **hands out big yummy cookies** 


	4. Annoying Songs

**Oops! Typo! When Stephir is talking to Lady Talithia (" . . . I've got more men stationed at our sides hidden in the brush so I suggest you or your troops try anything . . .") it should be "so I suggest neither you, nor your troops try anything." Sorry if that caused a slight bit of confusion! But I'm sure you were smart enough to figure that out. :~)  
  
I hope you all enjoyed the cliffie just as much as I enjoyed writing it! (and I enjoyed it very much) but now I guess I have to update, so here's chappie 4.  
  
Disclaimer: If you haven't figured out that I own nada (except for a few of the characters such as Rinathen, Stephir, etc.) yet, then maybe you really weren't able to figure out my typo . . . but just in case, I'll say it again, I own nothing that J.R.R. Tolkien wrote. I guess I also have to say that (to my great joy actually) I do not own any of the songs in this chappie either. (And if it really needs to be said: I do not own the idea of plot bunnies, I believe that they belong to EMerald Queen . . .and you should all go read her LOTR fic Princes of Mirkwood, it's awesome)  
  
= . . . =: (full) song  
  
(* . . . *): me  
  
(. . .) : (uh. . . ) not me (. . . ?) it should make sense. . . if not . . . tell me in your wonderful review that you'll all be leaving and I'll try to explain the strange thing that the doctors call my thought process. . . but I think you have to have a brain to have a thought process, and I don't think I've used that useless thing in ages, in fact, I don't think I even have one at all! ;~)  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Chapter 4: Annoying Songs  
  
Lady Talithia was really getting on Stephir's nerves. She had spoken non- stop for the last hour that they had been traveling. She was going on and on about the trees, and asking questions about things and when he would just give any answer just to get her to shut-up, she would correct him, apparently already knowing the answer. It really bugged him.  
  
"Soooooooo . . ." she dragged out as she seemed to always do before asking one of her 'wonderful' questions, "What are these flowers called?"  
  
Stephir muttered something. He thought it was something along the lines of, "Dancing yellow and pink wargs" but he didn't really care.  
  
Lady Talithia looked at him, oh, he's no fun, she thought and began singing softly, "Ninety-nine bottles of pop on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of pop, take one down, pass it around. Ninety-eight bottles of pop on the wall."  
  
She looked at him again, and began to sing a little bit louder, "Ninety- eight bottles of pop on the wall, Ninety-eight bottles of pop, Take one down, pass it around, Ninety-seven bottles of pop on the wall."  
  
Stephir said nothing, so she continued a little bit louder, "Ninety-seven bottles of pop on the wall, Ninety-seven bottles of pop, Take one down, pass it around, Ninety-six bottles of pop on the wall."  
  
Still she got no response. She sang a little bit louder, "Ninety-six bottles of pop on the wall, Ninety-six bottles of pop, Take one down, pass it around, Ninety-five bottles of pop on the wall."  
  
She began a little louder, now at her normal voice volume, "Ninety-five bottles of pop on the wall, ninety-five bottles of pop, take one down, pass it around, ninety-four bottles of pop on the wall."  
  
Now she was in full song, gradually gaining volume with each new bottle, "Ninety-four bottles of pop on the wall, ninety-four bottles of pop, take one down, pass it around, ninety-three bottles of pop on the wall. Ninety- three bottles of pop on the wall, ninety-three bottles of pop, take one down, pass it around ninety-two bottles of pop on the wall. Ninety-two bottles of pop on the wall, ninety-two bottles of pop, take one down, pass it around, ninety-one bottles of pop on the wall. Ninety-one bottles of pop on the wall, ninety-one bottles of pop, take one down, pass it around, ninety bottles of pop on the wall. Ninety bottles of pop on the wall, ninety bottles of pop, take one down, pass it around, Eighty-nine bottles of pop on the wall. Eighty-nine bottles of pop on the wall, eighty-nine bottles of pop, take one down, pass it around, Eighty-eigh--"  
  
"Do you plan to sing that whole song?" Stephir asked.  
  
"Yep! Sure do!" and she began again, right where she had left off, "-Eight bottles of pop on the wall. Eighty-eight bottles of pop on the wall, eighty- eight bottles of pop, take one down, pass it around, eighty-seven bottles of pop on the wall." She now stopped mounting the volume, but she was now almost yelling the song, "Eighty-seven bottles of pop on the wall, eighty- seven bottles of pop, take one down, pass it around, eight-six bottles of pop on the wall! Eighty-six bottles of pop on the wall, eighty-six bottles of pop, take one down, pass it around, eighty-five bottles of pop on the wall! Eighty-five bottles of pop on the wall, eighty-five bottles of pop, take one down, pass it around, eighty-four bottles of pop on the wall! Eighty-four bottles of pop on the wall, eighty-four bottles of pop, take one down, pass it around, eighty-three bottles of pop on the wall, eighty- three bottles of pop, take one down, pass it around, eighty-two bottles of pop on the wall! Eighty-two bottles of pop on the wall, eighty-two bottles of pop, take one down, pass it around, eighty-one bottles of pop on the wall! Eighty-one bottles of--"  
  
"I don't mean to be rude, but would you please shut-up!" Stephir yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
Lady Talithia looked at him as if he was insane, "Of course not! But if you think I really must I'll sing something else . . . I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves . . ."  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Arwen spun her horse around. About twenty orcs stood, now unhidden, behind the bushes lining the road, arrows ready to shoot. "Don't be frightened now my Queen," the orc captain sneered, "We'll be sure to tell yer hubby up in his big, scary City that yer bein' given . . . special treatment." His comrades laughed hideously at his sarcastic tone as he mocked Minas Tirith.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
".I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves."  
  
Will she ever stop singing? Stephir wondered as she continued to sing, unheeding the groans of the King's troops. Stephir had gathered from some of their 'companions' that Lady Talithia never sang, at least not in front of anyone, and so her troops were in too much shock to voice any complainants. Not that it would matter, Stephir thought as he wished once more that Minas Tirith were closer so that the singing could stop, or at least not be his problem anymore.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Arwen's face darkened, and the orcs laughed even more as she looked at them in defiance. Two orcs walked up and yanked Legolas down from his horse, and began taking his weapons. Two more began towards Arwen. She slid down before they could touch her and threw her sword and dagger at them spitefully. The captain laughed again. "Let 'er be boys, she'll get used ter us soon enough . . . Globukh, yew know what ter do with the horses." He said to one of the orcs that had 'helped' Legolas down from his horse.  
  
Globukh nodded. He took the reins of the horses, along with some of the weapons, and began towards the City.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
" . . . Everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes! I know a song . . . "  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Aragorn was pacing the floor. Gimli had given up on trying to get him to sit down. Suddenly a young boy burst through the study's door. "Sir! There is an orc outside the gates!" he said, out of breath, "He demands to speak to you."  
  
"Since when have orcs been allowed to roam about freely in Gondor and give requests such as that?" Aragorn asked impatiently (*his pointless pacing had been interrupted.*), "Have the guards forgotten how to shoot an arrow?"  
  
"Well Sir . . . they would have shoot except . . . well. . . the orc has both Queen Arwen's and your friend from Mirkwood's horses."  
  
Aragorn froze and looked at the boy, "What do you mean he has their horses?"  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
". . . a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves- have I annoyed you yet?"  
  
Stephir looked at her. "No." he said, his voice dripping in sarcasm.  
  
"Oh. . ." she looked deep in thought, "Okay then! I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts! (deedaleedee) And there they are all standing in a row! (bumbumbum) Big ones! Small ones! Some as big as your head! How bout now?"  
  
Stephir sighed, would it ever stop?  
  
Lady Talithia took the sigh to mean 'no' (*just because she was enjoying tormenting him*) and she continued with the song as she tried to think up a new one to pester him with. "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts! (Deedaleedee) And there they are all standing in a row! (Bumbumbum). . . "  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
"He has their horses. Queen Arwen and the elf from Mirkwood are not with him, and it appears that no other orcs came with him but he says that he knows where they have been taken. . ."  
  
Gimli was watching Aragorn, he could see his friend's age resting on his brow. Aragorn looked drawn and worried. Then he nodded, "Take us to him then, and we shall see if they are really the same horses."  
  
"Very well Sir," the boy said and led Aragorn and Gimli to the gates. Just as the boy had said, an orc stood waiting outside with two horses. Aragorn motioned for the guards to open the gates and he stepped through, Gimli at his side.  
  
"What business do you have with Gondor?" Aragorn asked commandingly. He looked at the horses, they were indeed the same ones that Legolas and Arwen had taken with them.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
"Oh I know what I can sing!" Lady Talithia said brightly. Everyone around her groaned, even her own troops. And so she began happily:  
  
=You Are My Sunshine  
  
My only sunshine.  
  
You make me happy  
  
When skies are grey.  
  
You'll never know, dear,  
  
How much I love you.  
  
Please don't take my sunshine away  
  
The other nite, dear,  
  
As I lay sleeping  
  
I dreamed I held you in my arms.  
  
When I awoke, dear,  
  
I was mistaken  
  
And I hung my head and cried.  
  
You are my sunshine,  
  
My only sunshine.  
  
You make me happy  
  
When skies are grey.  
  
You'll never know, dear,  
  
How much I love you.  
  
Please don't take my sunshine away.  
  
I'll always love you  
  
And make you happy  
  
If you will only say the same  
  
But if you leave me  
  
To love another  
  
You'll regret it all some day;  
  
You are my sunshine,  
  
My only sunshine.  
  
You make me happy  
  
When skies are grey.  
  
You'll never know, dear,  
  
How much I love you.  
  
Please don't take my sunshine away.  
  
You told me once, dear  
  
You really loved me  
  
And no one else could come between  
  
But now you've left me  
  
And love another  
  
You have shattered all my dreams;  
  
You are my sunshine,  
  
My only sunshine.  
  
You make me happy  
  
When skies are grey.  
  
You'll never know, dear,  
  
How much I love you.  
  
Please don't take my sunshine away.  
  
Louisiana my Louisiana  
  
the place where I was borne.  
  
White fields of cotton  
  
-- green fields clover,  
  
the best fishing  
  
and long tall corn;  
  
You are my sunshine,  
  
My only sunshine.  
  
You make me happy  
  
When skies are grey.  
  
You'll never know, dear,  
  
How much I love you.  
  
Please don't take my sunshine away.  
  
Crawfish gumbo and jambalaya  
  
the biggest shrimp and sugar cane,  
  
the finest oysters  
  
and sweet strawberries  
  
from Toledo Bend to New Orleans;  
  
You are my sunshine,  
  
My only sunshine.  
  
You make me happy  
  
When skies are grey.  
  
You'll never know, dear,  
  
How much I love you.  
  
Please don't take my sunshine away!=  
  
Why me? Stephir thought with a sigh as she began another, now solemn, round of "You Are My Sunshine".  
  
What he didn't notice was that tears were now flowing from Lady Talithia's eyes as she remembered the golden haired elf that she had sung that song in remembrance of in the darkness that had surrounded her since the fateful day that would always haunt her: June 27, fifteen years ago.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
"My business? Same as yer little visitors down south, fer the most part that is, but I'll be lettin them tell yew that part of it, " the orc sneered. "If yew wanna know what happened to yer little elfy friends- naw wait, the lady elf was not jus' yer friend was she . . . naw, she was yer wife," the orc roared with laughter, apparently finding it very funny. "Still, if yew wanna know what happened to 'em though jus the same, ya gotta let me in and treat me with respect. Yer to be callin me by name, Lieutenant Globukh, and--"  
  
"No such thing will be done," Aragorn said coolly, "You are in my country and you will follow my terms."  
  
Globukh glared, "Which are what, my sniveling King?"  
  
Aragorn ignored the insult, "You will tell me what has happened to the riders of these horses and why I should believe you when you tell me."  
  
"And if I don't?" the orc asked with malice.  
  
Aragorn drew his sword, and the orc stepped back; he wasn't stupid. (*Well, by orc standards he wasn't anyway*) Globukh couldn't resist one last sneer at Aragorn thought. He then said, "Very well, yew'll get yer way."  
  
Aragorn sheathed his sword, but he made a point that it was in view of Globukh. "Well?"  
  
"They've been taken, I've got proof," he pulled out Arwen's sword and dagger, as well as Legolas' bow that he had received from Galadriel. Aragorn and Gimli took them grimly. They knew that Legolas would have fought until he could fight no more to keep his bow. They knew what the messenger said was true, Legolas and Arwen had been taken.  
  
"Where are they?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"They're on their way, as we speak, to a our temporary headquarters for . . . special treatment."  
  
Gimli now spoke, "Which means what exactly?"  
  
The orc sneered at Gimli, but the hilt of Aragorn's sword was still visible. "It means that they'll no longer be pretty, unspoiled elfies anymore, they'll be good, sturdy orcs!" he broke into laughter again. "Captain Erurbag'll probably begin the torturing as soon as they reach the headquarters, so if yer goin ter wanna rescue 'em, I'd suggest yew be leaving right now. Oh waaaaaaait," he drew it out in sarcasm, "yew don't knooooow where headquarters is do yew?"  
  
"No they don't Globukh, but I remember very clearly." A curved knife appeared against Globukh's neck, a look of horror crossed his face. "Hello again, so glad that I will be able to finally repay you for all you put me through. But I think I'll let you live, for now, so that I can kill you with the help of Legolas, I'm sure he will enjoy it."  
  
Now a look of pure evil distorted his already gruesome features, "I'm sorry to tell yew, but yer dear Legolas will either be dead or will have forgotten yew completely in his agony. He has been taken by orcs, isn't it ironic that they're the same band of orcs that-"  
  
"You lie," hissed the woman holding the knife to Globukh's neck.  
  
"Do yew really believe that?" Globukh asked, evil glinting in his yellow eyes.  
  
Aragorn found this a very interesting conversation, he looked over Globukh's shoulder to see Stephir, his troops, along with the blue-clad warriors. The woman with the knife was the black clothed woman Aragorn had seen on the mountain. He thought hard, how would this woman know this orc and how did Legolas tie in? One thought crossed his mind but he dismissed it, it was absurd. But, he thought, what if . . . Aragorn looked at the woman closer, it looked as if her skin had once been olive, and now the color was fighting to return desperately. Her face did not seem to be so sharp angled up close, in fact it seemed to be rather round and soft. He looked at her farther, no, it couldn't be.  
  
"Oh honestly! Do I really look all that different?" she said, noticing how Aragorn was looking at her, obviously confused. "Here, maybe this will help." She reached up (one had still holding the knife threateningly to Globukh's neck) and pulled back her hair to reveal two pointed ears- elf ears. She then reached up to her forehead and pulled. The hairline gave way and the wig of very convincing golden hair was removed. The woman took out several hairpins and the rich, dark hair tumbled to her shoulders. Aragorn stared at her, her dark brown eyes stared back.  
  
Her troops were gaping. They had never seen their queen as she really was and they were fascinated at what they saw. They had known that she was from a strange land to the west, but they had never known she was an elf! They had never even imagined that they would have been lucky enough to live in a land where elves where no longer seen and yet be ruled by one.  
  
"Rinathen?" Aragorn asked in disbelief.  
  
Rinathen smiled, "Hello again Aragorn. Now tell me, where are Legolas and Arwen. I want to see them again."  
  
Globukh's eyes held evil, merciless laughter. Aragorn wanted to kill that orc, but he would leave that to Legolas and Rinathen, if Legolas could be rescued. He sighed. He did not want to be the one to tell Rinathen that Legolas and Arwen had been taken. He motioned for Stephir. "Take the orc prisoner, make sure you get all of his weapons. I want him in a cell with three guards. If he gets away it'll mean your position as captain, and seeing as you just recently earned that position, I suggest you try to keep it," he whispered darkly.  
  
Stephir nodded and motioned to several of his troops. Globukh went without a fight, but laughter could still be seen in his yellow eyes as he was taken into the City.  
  
Rinathen was now looking at Aragorn with a pleading look, she could tell something was wrong, she desperately wished that what the orc had said was not true. Aragorn looked at her, she had looked so happy at the obvious thought of seeing Legolas again; he hated to have to destroy that hope. He sighed again. "Rinathen, this is Gimli, son of Gloin, he is a friend of mine and Legolas'."  
  
She nodded respectfully as Gimli said, "My lady, I have heard much about you, I do indeed grieve that you would not only return on a day so close to June 27, but on the exact day that Legolas was to be taken."  
  
She looked at Aragorn. "So then Globukh was not lying?" she asked, tears in her voice.  
  
Aragorn was grave, but said nothing to answer her question. "Follow me, we will talk."  
  
She did so. Her troops were shown to another part of Minas Tirith where they could stay and their horses were taken to the stables. Aragorn, Gimli and Rinathen went to Aragorn's study. "Sit down Rinathen." She remained standing. "Sit down!" Reluctantly she did, and looked across to Aragorn where he was sitting in a parallel chair, Gimli in one next to it. Aragorn leaned forward and but his head in his hands. "I don't want to be the one to tell you this . . ."  
  
Rinathen looked down at her clenched hands, she felt tears well in her eyes. No, she thought, I was so close to seeing him again, but I had to take that detour . . . But she didn't want to think of why she had come to Minas Tirith to see Aragorn instead of heading straight to Mirkwood in hopes of seeing Legolas sooner. "When . . . when was he . . . taken?"  
  
"He was trying to run. He didn't want to remember you because it caused him too much pain to not be able to help you, wherever you were. He had left about two hours before you came. I had wanted to go out to talk with him, but Arwen insisted that she go because she could relate to your loss- she didn't feel the pain near as much as he did but she still missed you. That's as much as we know. We could question the orc, but I doubt that he would tell us more than we already know."  
  
Rinathen's tears began to trickle down her cheeks. Two hours; two stupid hours earlier and she could have spared Legolas and Arwen both the pain and torture that the orcs would inflict on them. "I'm sorry." She said quietly.  
  
"You did nothing worth apologizing for, Lady Rinathen," Gimli said comfortingly, "It was not your fault you were taken, and it was not your fault that they were taken."  
  
"Yes it is. If I had stayed inside fifteen years ago like I was supposed to, then I would not have been captured, and Legolas would not have given himself away as being my lover as he tried to get to me and Globukh."  
  
"So that's how you know Globukh, he was the one that took you?" Aragorn asked interested.  
  
"Yes, he's been after me ever since my escape as well," she paused, not wanting to relive through memory the days she had run before becoming a queen. The only royalty she had ever wanted to be was a princess of Mirkwood- through marriage. But now she was a queen, and all of Mordor was after her with blind hate.  
  
"Why don't you tell your story from the beginning," Aragorn asked, "So that we can understand more thoroughly. What does Legolas 'giving himself away' have to do with anything?"  
  
Rinathen sighed. "That goes into what I came here to tell you. But I'll begin at the beginning, hopefully you will believe me, for I first found it hard to believe as well."  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Well there ya go! **gawks at the bottom of the page where it says 'Page 10** Now you get to wait and ponder what is going to happen next. Have fun!  
  
Hopefully you don't hate me too much for putting in a bunch of songs (a bunch of annoying songs at that) in this chapter. You can blame it on the fact that as I wrote it Nick Jr. was on in the other room (I have a lil' bro.). Or you could probably blame it on the fact that 'sleep' is just a memory. Or I guess you could just blame it on the fact that I'm just plain insane sometimes (which is the most probable out of the three reasons) **shrugs** Oh well.  
  
By the way, the coconut song is from 'The Lion King' so don't go thinking I'm smart and I came up with it all on my little lonesome self. It's kinda a family inside joke, but hey, I like the song. Yeah yeah, I know: Disney is evil for taking over the world (yes, Disney is taking over the world oooooooohhhhh . . .**plot bunny runs past** here bunny bunny bunny . . .nice bunny . . . good bunny) but hey, it's a good song!  
  
Personal Review Thingy-Ma-Bobby:  
  
Kermy: Thanks, glad ya like it!  
  
outlawgirl08: Aww . . . you hate cliffies? To bad . . . cuz I love to write 'em! :~)  
  
original-creativity: Thank you! I'm glad that you agree that I'm evil!  
  
orli4eva: **gives thanks for mental hugs** hopefully this chappie won't get messed up too . . . (just watch, with my luck it will :~P)  
  
I would hand out cookies, but I can't do that all the time. Plus, I don't think you want the hard ones in my cookie jar . . . but I guess if you really do, oh well, to bad, review (as you all will be doing ;~) ) again and I should have fresh ones next time! Hehe  
  
"Dictatorship with a smile!" -a friend (don't ask me what it has to do with the fic but hey, I think it's great) 


	5. Tales of the Past

Darn, well, that plot bunny I caught at the end of the last chapter wasn't much help.hopefully this other one I've found will actually be useful. (Doubt it though.**grumbles**).  
  
Right now, I hate Target. They don't carry the TT soundtrack :~( .crappy store. Anyway, I guess it's OK because I was able to get Now, by Jessica Andrews, which was another CD I really wanted. (But I still don't like Target)  
  
Gimli has been a real lazy bum so far in this fic. Hum.maybe I'll have to put him in charge of the plot bunny just to give him something to do.hum.oh well.soon he should get- **gets distracted by nice, big plot bunny that hops by.** **runs over and catches it quickly** Well, here we go.time for you to listen to some more of my meaningless babble previous to the start of the chappie as I inspect this lovely specimen of a plot bunny.**begins inspection** oooo.this'll be fun.  
  
First line of business: I hope that the last chapter wasn't too confusing, when I reread it to remember where I left off (crappy short-term memory) it seemed that it could have been confusing.but hopefully you were able to figure it out, I didn't get any reviews that said differently so I will just go on that assumption. However, because I have no clue how it will play into the story so that it makes sense, Rinathen's full name is Rinathen Glólindë Talithia. (Meaning that she is called by her last name in her country, Kianorla.which will be introduced in this chapter)  
  
Secondly: I am really sorry that this chapter is so boring and kinda long.but if I didn't make it long and boring then the rest of the fic would make no sense what so ever. My deepest apologies! **Hands out extra cookies just because you're here reading such a boring chappie** Gomen! {Sorry} (I'm 99% sure)  
  
And last, (and also in response to outlawgirl08's lovely review) but certainly not least: I have finally (it was annoying me to that I wasn't updating regularly) decided that I will (try) to update every Monday, but it might turn into every-other or something once school starts **lightening flashes in background, thunderclap, random girl screams**. So.yea. hopefully that will help you all enjoy the fic more. Which will make you want to write wonderful reviews- flames are acceptable, and may be taken into consideration, but will be laughed at with great scorn - which you will write, which will help me in writing the rest of the fic (and writing it well), which will help you enjoy it, which will prevent purple penguins from taking over the world! In some odd way it will at least. (Sorry, I'm a little hyper rite now.it shouldn't mess with the fic this time all that much though like it did last chappie)  
  
Whew! That was a lot of meaning less talk.oh well.on with the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Rinathen, Kianorla, Stephir, Globukh, (etc.) and that's all. that and the particular way all the words used in this fic are put together .but that's it, I own nothing else. Those who think differently belong in a nut house to prevent them and their stupidity from harming themselves, and others.  
  
{.} : translation  
  
= . . . =: (full) song  
  
(* . . . *): me  
  
(. . .) : not me  
  
[ .] : what is being said (/sung) in Elvish (Partly because I'm a lazy bum. Partly because I believe you would like this chapter before Christmas 2010 rolls around, yes?)  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
IMPORTANT A/N!: This is not the original chapter; it has been edited. Chapter 7 will be less relevant, but it is still STRONGLY advised that you read it.  
  
Chapter 5: Tales of the Past  
  
Rinathen sighed; she had not spoken about her past since, well.never really. She took a deep breath and began, "Fifteen years ago, on June 26, Legolas-," her voice faltered as she began to speak of his marriage proposal to her, something she hadn't done since the morning of June 27, right before the orcs came. She took another deep breath and began again, "Legolas asked me to marry him. I answered 'yes' quickly, not thinking what might happen the next day. But let me begin at the beginning.  
  
"I knew my mother, Isówen. But I didn't know much about my father. I knew his name was Elrebrinduil, and that he was an elf from the East. He was the crown prince of the North Elves of Khand (*If that's really considered the South, sorry! *) at the time that my mother and he first met. But that was all I knew. I did not even hear about him until my grandfather was killed in battle when I was still young and he became king. That's when he first heard of my mother and I living in Mirkwood. He had never married; he loved my mother too much. As he grew older he realized that he needed an heir. For a few years he contacted my mother without the knowledge of anyone else but myself. He pleaded with her to return to her birth place- Kianorla, a small country far to the east of Rhun- with him (apparently there was trouble in his realm and he needed allies). She finally consented, but she refused to bring me. She left me in the care of my aunt, Celebrian, for a short while, but I missed my home. Finally Celebrian and Elrond decided that Isówen's good friends Lord Febrindil and Lady Methien could take care of me my foster parents. I lived with them in Mirkwood for a long while, and they became the ones that I saw as my true parents.  
  
"Legolas and I first met by accident one time at the archery field late at night. It was the first time we really met because he was one of the princes so I knew who he was, and I had seen him watch me singing on many nights with much interest. When I wanted to think I always went to the archery fields, which somehow helped, despite my longing to become a warrior, which joy Febrindil and Methien both denied me. We spoke as he practiced and it became habit for us to spend that time together. One night, after about six months of me watching him, he asked me if I would like to be taught how to shoot. From then on, I spent the nights learning fighting skills from him.  
  
"We became good friends and our friendship continually grew and we began to meet during the day as well. Eventually our parents noticed how much time we spent together and began to encourage us in our relationship, as Legolas and I both were sought after by many elven ladies and lords, so we tended to slide away from relationships other than that of friends- which was all we really were at the time- but they were hopeful. King Thranduil and Queen Imlammthien were especially hopeful that Legolas' and I were developing a very close relationship, as his older brothers also had not found wives yet, and had told their parents that they did not want to become king. But as our relationship slowly evolved into love, I believe Legolas told them that he did not want to be king for fear that that would put to much pressure on me to be a lady or to follow him in his shadow as queen or something like that.  
  
"I never told anyone but my foster parents about my real parents. Not even Legolas. And that was my folly. I received word that my father and mother had returned to Khand and resumed the role of king and queen. They had also become king and queen of Kianorla, and had appointed a governor while they were away. A month after that I heard that my brother that I had not even known had existed killed Isówen and Elrebrinduil. My brother took over the role as king, but I was not aware that he had gone over to shadow, and that there was reason for me to fear him. But then a message came; it said that my brother, King Febrindil, wanted me to rule at his side. I replied no, but the message came several times again. Every time I said no. The last message said that King Febrindil did not accept my answer and would 'visit' me shortly to 'convince' me to join him as a joint ruler of the Northern Elves. I did not know what this meant, but I soon found out.  
  
"On June 26 Legolas proposed and the next day was supposed to be one of celebration, but orcs attacked us. Because I was unarmed, Legolas commanded me that I go inside the halls for safety. I did so, but then I realized what was happening when some more orcs broke into the halls. I hid in an empty room, but just as I slipped in without being noticed, I heard two orcs speaking to each other: 'How are we 'posed to find the Lady Rinathen if we don't know what she looks like?' 'How should I know? Yew just gets to lookin.' After a few moments of thinking, i realized that my brother must have crossed to the other side and had come ready and prepared to kill every single elf in Mirkwood searching for me. I turned entered the room and after some thought, slid out the window and ran towards where I had left Legolas and the king and queen. They needed to know why they were being attacked. I was just about to reach them, when Globukh grabbed me. He looked at me and smiled; 'Yer Lady Rinathen aren't yew?' he said with a menacing laugh and threw me over his shoulder. I don't know how he knew it was me, still to this day I don't understand his answer when I asked him. But just as he did, Legolas choose that moment to turn his head slightly, and catch a glimpse of me being hauled off by Globukh. I tried to look at him and tell him to not give himself away, but it was to late, he was already making his way towards us. That's when two other orcs, noticing that their captain had captured an elf- whom they presumed was the 'Lady Rinathen' they were searching for- shoot him, realizing his intent to rescue me. I watched as he fell to the ground, blood slowly seeping through his tunic."  
  
At that point she stopped, thinking about that day was hard, but talking about it was next impossible. She had not been graphic about the blood and gore the orcs reeked on Mirkwood, but Aragorn had been there, and she didn't have the heart to tell Gimli. She sighed, she had to continue.  
  
"For two days we traveled hard. I learned little as to why I was taken other than I already knew. On the third day we passed Minas Tirith and continued to travel south. We stopped at their headquarters, the same that they have taken Legolas and Arwen." she continued to tell them of how they continued on to Khand. "I was taken through some ruins in the north, which I believe were the last remains of the Northern Khand elves, then we came to the palace. It was riddled with filth and showed no sign of any life other than orcs. Then they tortured me." she was silent for several moments, remembering the dark times that she had experienced: the beatings, the scornful remarks as she fell to the ground, barely alive in a puddle of her own blood, the stabbing pain as whip, knife and the teeth of the dogs bit her flesh. Gimli and Aragorn tried to coax her to tell her what they did to her, but she couldn't; it was just too hard. She whimpered a few inaudible words, but after she had regained her ability to speak she continued.  
  
"I was taken to a small cell in the stone prison. They gave me a flask of water and a small crust of old bread and told me to make it last, and laughed as they walked away. I don't know how long they kept me down there, but it was dark and cold. The water and bread did not last longer than two weeks I think, and no one ever came down to even check if I was alive so that I could ask for more. I think the only things that kept me alive was the connection between Legolas and I- whatever it really is- and my singing. Hearing Elvish helped me through that dark time somehow. Finally a soldier came down and dragged me to my feet. He took me to a room with an array of weaponry on a large wooden table. Globukh was there and he smirked as he surveyed the dried, clotted blood on my skin and in my hair, as I stood straight staring defiantly at him. He told me that I could choose two weapons and then he would take me outside to show me something. I looked at the table carefully, I knew what weapons I took could decide weather or not I died that night. I finally choose a scimitar and a bow with a full quiver. Globukh seemed surprised at my choice, as if he thought that I would not know what I was doing when offered weapons. At first he seemed apprehensive at what he was planning to do, but he dismissed the thought, I looked too weak.  
  
"I was led through many twisting hallways. Then suddenly we were outside on the mountain that the palace was built on. It was night, but cloudy and I could only just barely see the moon. Globukh pointed out onto the valley blow, I followed his finger and saw dozens of big and small specks of light: fires and torches. I looked at Globukh and he explained, 'If yew can get pas' the farthest fire before my boys have killed every Man down in that camp, then yer free to go. But if yew talk to any of 'em 'n' give 'em warnin' that we're comin', it'll be on yer life. Got it?' I nodded, I got it all right, tell the camp that I've got important information from the palace and tell them that I'd trade the information for protection and a ride out of the valley as far as they'll have me past the northern border of Khand: simple. 'Start runnin' then,' Globukh said with a laugh. Which was exactly what I did. I ran. It wasn't easy, but I did it. I was down the mountain quickly and already halfway to the camp before I think Globukh even had the sense to realize what I was doing. But it was too late when the troops were already beginning their march into battle. The camp of Men, from none other place than Kianorla, were warned and prepared.  
  
"The battle was short. The Kianorlians had been victorious, we waited two days to allow for recoveries to be made- their healers were very efficient- and then were off. Their leader, Owacyn, was very kind to me. He told me that I could continue with them as far as I wished, even to Kianorla if I wanted. After a few weeks of travels I had been told that Kianorla's governor had recently died, and since the messenger to the king and queen had not returned a month, a steward was appointed. They had waited another month before the steward decided that something must be wrong. He sent the troops and they had come upon the besieged country knowing that the king and queen were no longer living. I learned more, but never shared more than was asked. No one ever knew that I was the daughter of the last King and Queen, or that I was elven.  
  
"I was elected queen and for the past years I had been busy with my duties. I yearned to return to Mirkwood, but then Sauron came to power and passage West was out of the question. My country needed me. Tirelessly Sauron pushed East and South, he took every country, but ours. Kianorlians have a very strong feeling of loyalty to their queen, which I used as our main defense. My people held our borders, while I fought along side them from inside our borders, severing ties to those that had fallen and punishing any whom were in any form of communication to those who might have betrayed us to Sauron. Suddenly, Sauron's power was not so strongly at our borders, over the next few years, up until just this past year, it almost disappeared completely. Then one day, it seemed that all of the orcs turned tail and fled. I feared the worst and the West had fallen, leaving Sauron free to unleash all of his power on our small country. But then a messenger came from the West, saying that King Elessar had returned and the Enemy was vanquished! At first it was to good to believe that you, Aragorn, would have accepted your calling as King, but you had. I knew that it was true when I heard news of others from the borders that people from farther east were seen fleeing to their homelands. Now I felt was a time that I could finally return home, but it was not so.  
  
"I heard tell of strange things to the South. At first I thought it was just some rebels still loyal to Sauron, and so I continued to make preparations to travel West to Mirkwood. However, the messages were so strange and close to Mordor, that my head captain, Owacyn- the same captain that had been so helpful with my escape- suggested we take a detour through- or at least towards - Mordor to see if the stories were true. Although reluctant, I agreed that it would be safer to leave Kianorla with knowing what was really going on to the south. I left with twice the number of troops I brought with me today. We passed through Rhun unchallenged, but when we got to Khand trouble caught us. Globukh himself, along with a fair number more troops than myself, cut us off in the North Pass, heading to Kianorla. We fought hard, and half of us were able to escape West, while the rest either were killed or had turned around on orders to warn the people of Kianorla and Rhun of the on coming threat.  
  
"I wanted to know what such a large number of orcs thought they were doing, thinking they could attack Kianorla without Sauron behind them, but they thought they would win apparently. In order to find the answer to my question, I decided to head straight north, into Mordor. We took as much water as we could, and set out.  
  
"It was decided we would head in a North-west direction through Mordor. We planned to come out somewhere around Dagorlad, we never planned to visit Gondor. But once we learned what was going on, we quickly decided to come to Minas Tirith first."  
  
"My lady, you do notice that you're slightly talking in circles?" Gimli said, "Not only that, but I get the feeling that you're avoiding the subject of exactly what is in Mordor."  
  
Rinathen sighed; she had been avoiding telling them. It was too much, she hated being the bearer of bad news, but she knew Aragorn needed to know, "Sauron did not leave without first leaving an heir."  
  
There was silence for a few moments before Aragorn said heavily, "That is a very consequential statement.but I do not believe that you would lie about something like that, if you have also fought Sauron."  
  
Gimli however, was not as thoroughly convinced, "And who, my lady, is this heir?"  
  
"Febrindil," she said with a sigh, "I saw him with my very eyes, and he looks almost identical to me- so I was told by Owacyn- and he did remind me of my mother when I saw him. I saw him up close; we were within two feet of each other. He was alone except for five warriors, but you could tell by simply looking at him that he held the power to call his servants to him. He has very powerful servants. They looked as if they are a gruesome mixture of troll, orc, and Uruk-hai, along with another creature of his own making. We were able to out run them. It seems that he really does want me at his side ruling along with him, and he told his servants not to harm us, just give chase and scare us.luckily.or else I doubt we would have gotten away."  
  
"And he wants to control Middle-earth?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"He wants to avenge his 'real' father- Sauron. But there was something else that he did not openly say; something to do with the elvish race I guess from what I gathered from the way he spoke about them, he hates all elves."  
  
Aragorn and Gimli stared at her in disbelief, it was absurd, but she said it with such conviction that it was hard not to believe her. Gimli was the first to recover from the surprise, "But.he's elven.his parents were.you, his sister-who he wants to rule with him- is.it makes no sense."  
  
"He hated my parents, that was obvious from the beginning of our conversation. From what I could gather before we left was that when they went to Kianorla, he met a man that told him how he could get back at his parents, so he went with him. He was never seen after that, but it was rumored that he had gone west, into Mordor. I don't know why Sauron would take him as his heir, but he did, and now we're left with a mad elf that thinks he can rule Middle-earth by wiping out everyone in his path, race by race."  
  
Aragorn was silent for a few moments. Then he spoke, "I believe we need to discuss this news with some of my advisors, as well as yours Rinathen. But first I will let you rest, you have had a trying day."  
  
She nodded and stood, "I have. Thank you."  
  
One of the guards waiting outside the door was asked to show Rinathen to her rooms. Aragorn and Gimli remained in the study for some time in silence. "What do you think?" Gimli asked  
  
"I don't know. it seems that there's something she didn't tell us."  
  
"That's what I thought too.do you think it's about Febrindil?"  
  
"No. She's on our side, Gimli, she shared all she knew about him and his doings in Mordor. But there was something.you could see it in her eyes, especially whe-" Aragorn thought a moment, then finished, as if thinking aloud to himself, "especially when she spoke about Owacyn." He looked at Gimli.  
  
The dwarf nodded, "I noticed that too.her voice seemed to have an underlying tone also, when she said his name.almost."  
  
"Distaste, hatred, loathing.I know.why is what I want to know though."  
  
They spoke about her strange behavior for some time, but they could not come up with a reason as to why she would hate her head captain the way she seemed to, especially taking into consideration that they had never met the man.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Hey! You're still here.great! Sorry for the boring chappie.I thought it was boring anyways.**shrug**  
  
Well look at that.there's that little blueish-purplelyish box.be a nice person.review! :~) 


	6. Song of Truth

Ok . . . this chapter is being really really really really really annoying . . . so if it's messed up I'm sorry. . . it's not letting me see it on the website, so w/e (btw…sorry I didn't update on Monday like I said I would. . . I _will_ be updating regularly! I'm just going to be busy Monday so I wanted to update today . . . sorry if that caused any confusion/ fustration/ annoyance/ anything else you might be feeling)

I think that whoever it was that invented the pop-up should be burned at the stake . . . **growls in frustration as a very annoying pop-up saying "Do you hate adds?" pops up for the zillionth time** 
    
    For those of you that haven't read the Silmarillion: Varda is the most beautiful of the Valar- the 'gods' of Middle-earth.

I know, I know: songs in fics annoy me too, but I can't help it! It helps explain the mood of the story (at least in this chappie it does, in chappie 4 I was just really hyper and wanted to use "Ninety-Nine Bottles of Pop on the Wall" it just kinda took off from there . . .) so just sit tight . . .there is only a _slight_ possibility that Legolas will sing at one point in the upcoming chapters **shrug** we shall see . . .

Disclaimer: I own a few certain characters, such as Ri, Stephir, etc. and the certain way that the words in the fic are put together (except for =Never be Forgotten = by Jessica Andrews) but that's it . . .

{. . .} : translation

= . . . =: song 

(* . . . *): me

(. . .) : not me 

[. . .] : what is being said (/sung) in Elvish (Partly because I'm a lazy bum. Partly because I believe you would like this chapter before Christmas 2035 rolls around, yes?)

~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~

Chapter 6: Song of Truth
    
    Aragorn and Rinathen had met earlier that morning to discuss who should attend the meeting about the news from Mordor. Rinathen had made it clear that unless Aragorn called her by 'Lady Rinathen' or 'Lady Talithia' there would be trouble from her advisor, Owacyn, and to make it fair, Rinathen promised to show equal respect and call him by 'King Elessar'. Aragorn agreed. They decided that very few should be made aware of the problem that had risen despite Aragorn's efforts. Aragorn sent a messenger to Faramir in Ithillien, requesting his immediate return to Minas Tirith. Faramir and Stephir would be the only ones from Minas Tirith attending. Gimli would also be there. Rinathen had chosen three of her advisors to attend the meeting: Owacyn, Mannyn, and Sevossi.
    Faramir arrived quickly in Minas Tirith and the meeting began on schedule. The problem was explained to Faramir and then the meeting fell into silence. They were all in deep thought about the news from Rinathen. After a long silence Rinathen chose to speak, "King Elessar, Kianorla's fate greatly rides on your decision. We _will_ fight against the growing threat, but without your aid, we will be far from victorious. What are your thoughts?"
    All eyes rested on Aragorn now. It seemed that it was a simple matter of him deciding what to do and it would be done. But it wasn't, Aragorn knew that from the look in Rinathen's eyes. It was a look of pleading, and sorrow. Aragorn knew what she wanted him to say. "[Lady Rinathen, what is it that you want the first line of action to be?]" he asked, already knowing the answer.
    Rinathen's eyes pierced him, but he did not waver, as most would have done. Her eyes were still pleading with him; "[I want . . .to rescue them.]"
    That was the exact answer Aragorn had seen coming. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table in front of him and rubbed his temple. "Lady Rinathen, I am sorry. We cannot save them. They are beyond our aid."
    Rinathen's eyes now held shock that he would say it with such calmness. What she didn't see was the fleeting, pained look in his eyes, but although she knew that he would have done anything for Arwen and she understood why he had to say what he answered, she still did not believe him. "[Lord Aragorn . . .]" but she didn't know how to say what she wanted to say.
    "Milady, I _am_ sorry, I wish that there was some way that we could help them, but there is no way. The reason Queen Arwen and Prince Legolas were taken was to lure us both away from our people. That would not be wise to play right into the enemy's hands."
    "King Elessar, there is a way. I know where they would have been taken. All I would need for a rescue-"
    "Lady Rinathen, I refuse to grant you- "
    Owacyn's face turned red, "You are not to cut off Queen Talithia. If she is-"
    Gimli broke in, "And you will not be cutting off Lord Aragorn. If any here is of higher rank it is he. Not only are we within his house-"
    "If that be the case, then I do believe _dwarf_ that it is politer to be seated while in the company of a high ranking king."
    Gimli spluttered, he knew he was short but to say that a dwarf- especially an armed dwarf- is standing when he is seated . . . who did this man think he was? "There shall be none of that. If it had not been for Master Gimli's efforts, the Ring would not have been destroyed in the first place," Faramir said impatiently to the pompous beet seated to the right of Lady Rinathen that thought to insult not only Gimli, but also King Elessar.
    Rinathen and Aragorn were sitting quietly watching the whole affair go on as if it were a very good show. After Mannyn joined to defend his Queen, Sevossi's high pitched voice soon piped into play. It was odd to hear a woman's voice shrilly telling Faramir off along with all of the deep men's voices, which were soon joined by Stephir's. After growing bored with listening, Rinathen looked at Aragorn across the table. He was watching her intently; "It is indeed grave that we will not be joined by Queen Arwen's and Prince Legolas' opinions yet."
    Rinathen looked hopeful, "Then we will save them?"
    "I did not promise that . . . but perhaps they will not be harmed and in our assault on Mordor we will be able to gain their company. But no rescue attempts are to be planned, nor taken into action, is that clear?"
    Rinathen just looked at him. Is_ this really the Aragorn I once knew? _she thought. Anger boiled up inside of her. Rinathen stood in her rage. All the room quieted and returned to their seats, noticing her heavy breathing as she exercised all of her self-will not to lunge for Aragorn and pound him into the ground until he consented to rescue them and the anger that burned like wild fire within her eyes. "King Elessar!" Rinathen yelled at him, "You don't know what is going to happen to them! I do. Listen to me, we- have- to- save- them!" She glared at him, but Aragorn remained calm.

"Lady Rinathen, you seem to forget that it is not just ourselves that we must think of. The treat from Mordor is greater than the improbable lose of Queen Arwen and Prince Legolas," he said, his voice on the verge of threatening. He lowered his voice, "[Do not also forget, Lady Rinathen that you are not the only one here that may lose someone very dear to them]."

"I haven't forgotten that King Elessar," her voice dripping with rage, "It seems that it is you that has forgotten that I know what the orcs will do to them!"

"That does not mean that what you think will happen will!" Aragorn yelled back at her. He stood also, in his wrath.

"Yes it will! I know it will!"

"How?" asked Aragorn, now angry and not thinking about what he was saying. Gimli looked up at his friend in disbelief and Rinathen stared at him in shock, her mouth slightly hanging open. At seeing their shock the rest of the room seemed even more silent then before. Rinathen's face darkened threateningly, and she stalked out of the room to the balcony and slammed the doors shut behind her. Aragorn stared at the doors for a few moments, then realizing what he had said, he leaned forward resting his hands on the table in front of him and hung his head. 

Aragorn stood like that for several minutes then said quietly, "Perhaps we should meet again when we have all rested and have regained our composure." The rest of the assembled took the hint and left rather quickly- although Owacyn looked longingly towards the doors and then looked threateningly towards Aragorn before strutting proudly to his chambers. Gimli however was still looking at him like he was insane. "Quit looking at me like that Gimli."

"Since when do you forget things like that Aragorn?" Gimli asked- his voice strained- still surprised at his old friend's momentary loss of self-control.

Aragorn had crossed the room and was rubbing his temples as he turned to face Gimli. He did not answer Gimli's question, but instead replied, "I believe that you consisted of 'we' when I said that 'we should meet again later.'" Gimli looked indignant, but consented and quietly got up and left to his rooms. 

Aragorn stood silently, in deep thought, but at the same time not thinking about anything in particular. He then thought he heard a voice whispering to him, and then realized that it was Rinathen from on the balcony. He crossed the room to the doors to the balcony and cautiously opened the door. He listened to her sing in Elvish for a few moments, caught up in the beauty of her voice. He had forgotten how similar Rinathen's and Arwen's voices were, while still very much their own voices. It was one of the things that made the two so close; they often had sung together in both Rivendell and Mirkwood. If her song had not saddened him greatly as he realized how long she must have held the song in her hear, and how much longer than that it must have been true, he would have gladly listened for hours, but not this time. He pitied her as she sang of her deep sorrow of missing her lover. Her voice swelled with true and pure emotion as she sang to Legolas, although he was miles away in a place that only she knew where it was hidden.

=[I'll always see your face  
The corner of your smile  
And all the little things that no one will ever know  
Like it was yesterday, won't ever fade away  
Goodbye is just a word that I will never say

  
You will never be forgotten  
A million days could pass us by  
But what is time but just a dream  
Oh I still feel you here with me  
You're more than a memory  
Oh you will never be forgotten

  
I can't hold your hand  
Or look into your eyes  
And when I talk to you  
It just echoes in my mind  
But If hearts are made of dust  
And if we fell from the stars  
I look up tonight and know just where you are

You will never be forgotten  
A million days could pass us by  
But what is time but just a dream  
Oh I still feel you here with me  
You're more than a memory  
Oh you will never be forgotten

And the world just keeps on going  
It has no way of knowing  
That you're gone

You will never be forgotten  
A million days could pass us by  
But what is time but just a dream  
Oh I still feel you here with me  
You're more than a memory  
Oh you]= her voice broke, tears freely streaming down her cheeks. She struggled with her voice, and finally she had to end the song in Westron, =will never be forgotten . . .forgotten. =

Rinathen stood quietly, crying tears that had long waited to be cried. Aragorn stepped out onto the balcony and stood with her for a few moments, feeling the pain he felt being separated from Arwen. Then he spoke softly to her, "Legolas told me once, after the first time her heard you sing, that if he were to die that very moment, he would be happy, because he had heard the angelic voice of the only elf's whose beauty rivaled that of Varda."

Rinathen nodded as more tears streaked down her face. She looked up at the full moon, and the stars in the clear sky above and they reflected off her tear stained cheeks. A night very similar to this she had been told the same thing by Legolas as she had sung with him privately, in their small clearing that no one else knew about- with it's lush green grass, it's small, yellow flowers that speckled the carpet of grass with color, and the old, gnarled oak trees that grew, and the small pond with the waterfall flowing into it over the smooth rocks- the night of June 26, fifteen years ago. 

"I'm sorry . . ." Aragorn said quietly, watching her look at the moon, "I know that you-"

"It's fine," she said unconvincingly. They continued to stand in silence. 

"We can't save them, I'm sorry Rinathen, but the risk would be too great. If either of us were to be captured or worse, how would Middle-earth be protected?"

And uncomfortable silence followed. Finally she said sourly, "What happened to the ranger that would have risked anything for Arwen? Not to mention any of his friends."

To that Aragorn had no answer. He simply left her on the balcony, alone with her memories of a blonde haired elf, and how beautiful he looked in the pale moonlight of a full moon.

~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~

Legolas woke up a quarter of the way to 'headquarters' (although he didn't know that that was where the orcs were taking them). He was slung over the back of an orc. He tried to remember why he was there, and why he was bound. Then the shooting pain came back to him- although it was slightly lessened, but the cords binding him were cutting into the wound. He turned his head to the side slightly. Arwen was thrown over on the shoulder of the orc next to him. She noticed that he was awake and shot him a warning glance to not make a noise or any other sign of life. Legolas returned the look with one of confusion, but complied and was silent. 

They traveled in that manner until sunset, then they came to a quick halt. Legolas could hear some gruff voices talking ahead of them. Then they began again for a short while. When they reached a small building of some sorts Legolas and Arwen were roughly thrown to the ground. Legolas' back screamed in pain as the still raw wound was moved, but Legolas ignored it as best he could. _Never let your enemy know you're where they want you to be- physically, emotionally, or otherwise_, he had been taught. One of the orcs that seemed to have a slightly high rank walked up to them. "Glad yer 'wake, wouldn't've wanted ter make Erurbag angry n have ter spoil yew in order ter wake yews up befer he gets his hands on yew." He chuckled, "But yew won' be unspoilt elfies fer long!" With that the orc stalked off towards the shack. 

The two elves were carried to a tree where they were to stay the night. Legolas' back was hurting badly as he leaned against the tree, but he was past caring by now. It helped that he had had worse wounds in his life as a warrior. They were within easy reach and sight off the orcs quickly erected camp, and apparently the orcs thought there little reason to place guards over them- especially since they were still bound. "What have they told you?" hissed Legolas.

"Not much," Arwen whispered back, "the orc that was just talking to us, his name is Vushnak, and this Globukh that he talked about is in charge of this little '_escort'_ but he's not with us yet. He went to take the news to Aragorn that we've been captured I gather. He took your my sword and dagger- Aragorn made me take them," she explained as Legolas arched an eyebrow.

Legolas shrugged as best he could, "Lot of good it did us . . ."

Arwen nodded in agreement. "He also took the horses and…" Legolas arched his eyebrow again, "and your bow…" Legolas was silent. His bow from Lothlorien was his most prized possession. At least- hopefully- if the orc took it that would mean that Aragorn and Gimli had it, not some foul orcs. 

"That's all?" 

Arwen nodded. After that the two didn't speak. What would they have said? There was obviously no way to escape without being caught again, and if they did escape, they were sure it would only make things worse for themselves.

In the morning Arwen and Legolas were blindfolded and once more thrown over the shoulder of two orcs and rode on in silence. Around noon, the elves' felt a change in the atmosphere around them and Legolas guessed that they had gone inside some building. When their blindfolds were finally removed they were inside a vast cavern. Torches flickering on the walls gave the room an eerie feeling. At one end a single chair sat, occupied by a large orc. He rose as the two were shoved forward towards them. The orcs that had led them into the hall disappeared into the shadows behind them. The orc stood watching them in silence for some time. "Yew," he barked at Legolas, "Yer Prince Legolas from Mirkwood aren't yew?" Legolas stood, his face showed no expression. He showed no sign of recognition that he had even been spoken to. The orc raised a hand and slapped Legolas across the face, his claws cutting through his flesh. "Yew'll be answerin when yer spoken to, now answer! Are yew or are yew not?"

Legolas looked at him for a short moment, sizing his opponent up. Legolas could have easily killed the orc if he had not been bound, and taking into consideration they were most likely being watched by guards, Legolas decided not to even try anything. Although he couldn't help but answer boldly, "Whether I am or not is not a concern of yours orc."

The orc struck Legolas to the ground, "Yew are not the one that decides my concerns. Yew are in my control, answer!"

Arwen looked at Legolas; she didn't know what Legolas thought he was doing, he was going to get them killed. _At least killed before the orcs already plan to kill us _she thought coldly. Legolas looked at the orc. There was something strangely familiar about this orc. He looked harder, and then he found it. It was the eyes. The eyes were what were so similar. He looked again, yes; it was this same orc that had taken Rinathen all those many years back. The orc noticed Legolas' change in expression as the elven prince realized whom he was speaking to. The orc sneered. "Yew are aren't yew. Well don't be thinkin it was me that took yer little, lovely _Rinathen," _he said the name as if it were poison, "That would be my brother, Globukh. He's still up in Minas Tirith, having a nice chat I'd wager with yer beloved _king_." He laughed evilly. 

"Who are you then?" Legolas asked, glaring, which only earned him a harsh slap to the face.
    
    "Yer not the one to be askin questions. But I'm Hodush, if it's really that important; 's not like it'll save yew or nothin." He laughed again.
    "That'll be enough Hodush, leave 'em to me," another large orc stepped from the shadows. It was Erurbag. In his hand was a large club, the other held a long knife. "Now, let's see how long a warrior from Mirkwood and the Queen of Minas Tirith can hold out before they fall in pain and misery."
    ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~
    Hehe! Another cliffie! Woo- hoo! ^.^ please don't hurt me. . . **runs and hides from objects that I assume are being thrown** **yells from a distance:**
    Personal Review Thingy:
    
    original-creativity: Really? You don't think it was boring? Well then maybe it was just boring to write. . .**shrug** Thanks!
    Nikki: Oh! THAT'S what I forgot? I knew I forgot something! Hehe. . . Glad ya like it though, thanks for the review.
    orli4eva: yes, I suppose I did get you all wondering about Owacyn is doing. . .and now I guess I told you what the darling (and he is darling isn't he? Yes, he is beautiful! **admires Legolas desktop** ^.^) but then again, I did leave that _lovely_ cliffie, so you get to wonder about what he's doing some more Thanks for reviewing!
    outlawgirl: Thank you.
    Queen: Thank you, glad to hear that you're enjoying it.
    LiLAzNCuTiE: hehe . . . well. . . I was a nice person and updated. . . but now you have a beautiful cliffie to leave you to wonder what will happen to our favorite elf! ^.^ **still in hiding spot**


	7. Only the Beginning

FYI: This is NOT a Mary-Sue- despite the fact that it REALLY might seem like one, it's NOT. I can finally say that now that I actually know what a Mary-Sue consists of! (YEAH!) Although I don't exactly know what AU is. . . so uh. . . this might be AU . . . **shrug** Do I really care? (No, not really.) Do you really care? (Well how would I know, I'm not you!)  
  
My life sucks . . . but before I tell you why you have to understand something, I obsess over LOTR. OK . . . got that? Good, now maybe you won't think I'm QUITE so strange when I tell you why my life sucks. (Or you might not think that I'm strange at all but whatever) I am going to be out of town on Aug. 26. That should be enough to tell you why my life sucks if you are a real LOTR fan AT ALL! **goes and sulks for the next hour but then remembers that I need to update so I come back to write the rest of the chapter** humph. . .crappy trip that I don't even wanna go on in the LEAST! **glowers evilly**  
  
Yes, I know it's not correct to capitalize all the letters of a word, but you saw how messed up chapter 6 was, so I can't use HTML documents (crappy computer . . .grrrr). Which means no italics . . .**sigh** I like italics . . . and they help with writing too . . .which is why I need them . . . and plus, they're just plain fun! WhEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEe! Italics, italics, italics, italics, ital- oh wait . . .you won't see those will you. . .oh well. . .I'll just leave it there to give us both yet another reason to question my sanity!  
  
Ya know what I just noticed? My fic has SOOO many plot-holes . . .  
  
Also, this chapter has a SLIGHT (emphasis on the SLIGHT) thing that COULD technically be a PG-13 rated scene. But it's not THAT explicit, and it really just depends on your own interpretation. So . . . yeah . . . just in case . . . you have been warned . . . (you people will probably think I'm nuts or something but hey, I am!)  
  
Disclaimer: C'mon people! Have some common sense: if I owned LOTR, my life wouldn't suck (which it does) so why would I have said it did?  
  
{. . .} : translation  
  
= . . . =: song  
  
(* . . . *): me  
  
(. . .) : not me  
  
[. . .] : Elvish (I think you get why by now. . .)  
  
ALL CAP. WORDS : italics (/emphasis)  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Chapter 7: Only the Beginning   
  
Rinathen woke with a start. She was curled up on the balcony outside Aragorn's study. Rinathen buried her head in her hands and cried. She tried to wipe her tears away, but they would not relent; the tears blinded her.  
  
She had dreamt of being back in her cell fifteen years ago. Legolas had been chained to the wall- just barely alive. At fist she didn't believe it was he, she just thought it was another of his brother's the orcs had caught to kill and torture her more. But then she had seen the look he gave her; it was the same look that she remembered Legolas giving her so many times as he told her how much he loved her. It WAS Legolas. She had begun to run towards him but then Erurbag had caught her by the arm. Globukh appeared beside Legolas, holding a long knife. She had opened her mouth to scream as the knife cut down towards Legolas to finish him off when she had been awoken by something hard hitting her in the back (*the doors to the balcony being opened*). Warm, comforting arms wrapped around her, "It's okay Ri, it's going to be okay."  
  
She turned and snuggled into the person's shoulder. She whispered through her tears, "Legolas? Leggy, you escaped- you came back for me."  
  
"I never left you Ri, I have always been here."  
  
"No Leggy, the orcs came and took me from you, then I came back and they took you."  
  
"Orcs have never taken you from me, and orcs have never taken me from you, my dear Ri."  
  
"Yes they did, Leggy. I've missed you so much." The person pulled back slowly and softly placed their lips on hers. Rinathen happily accepted the kiss and began to kiss him back. But there was something strange about Legolas, he felt different to her. She ignored it- it WAS Legolas, it HAD to be. Her hands crept up around his neck and her fingers wound their way through his hair. Her hand brushed his round ear and her eyes shot open. She stopped crying immediately in pure fury. She shoved the Man away in disgust and stood up. "You," she hissed, her voice dripping with hatred and warning, "How DARE you even-"  
  
Owacyn also stood (*Owacyn was one of the few in Kianorla that knew her first name*). "My dear Ri -"  
  
"Do not call me by that name ever, ever again," her voice held a deadly malice. If looks could kill, Owacyn would have been LONG dead.  
  
"Of course my dear-" her glare intensified, and in the pale light of the early sunrise she looked almost pure evil with the hated etched in her features.  
  
"I am the Queen of your country. No more, no less. I am not 'your dear.' "  
  
"My-" her glare intensified even more, "Your Majesty, may I inquire why you deny me my love for you, and why I am not permitted to call you 'Ri' in at least friendship?"  
  
"Your love is not true love. I know true love, and what you offer me is not it. Only one calls me 'Ri', and it is to only that one that I give my heart."  
  
"Then, your Majesty, who is it that you love?"  
  
She met his eyes full on, her glare violent and unwavering. Why do I have to have such a stupid advisor? Did not he hear me whispering Legolas' name? she thought. "My love is given to Prince Legolas of Mirkwood- none other- and I am given his in return."  
  
"Did he not abandon you to the orcs? Why give your love to one that leaves you to pain and torment, while another offers his love to you and could bring you true happiness and protection?"  
  
Rinathen thought it had been hard not to attack Aragorn the past night, but she found that it was EXTREAMLY difficult to not kill Owacyn that very instant. She fought her inner battle for several moments, rage showed on her face as her brain won over her heart to not kill him. "Legolas NEVER abandoned me," she hissed venomously.  
  
Owacyn began to open his mouth to say something as she shoved past him to the door but she quickly turned on her heel and gave him her worst glare yet. "Do not repeat this incident to anyone, and if anything even remotely close to this ever happens between us again, I WILL kill you," she hissed and stalked inside. She stalked through the halls of the palace for some time. Those that passed her quickly stepped out of her way as they saw the wild hatred etched into her features.  
  
After stalking around the halls for a few minutes more, she was able to regain composure. Her face was expressionless as she wandered the halls. She was still seething inwardly, but she had to live with the fact that Owacyn "loved" her. She laughed cold-heartedly aloud. Owacyn, love her? No, he loved himself. He wanted Kianorla, and saw that a marriage to her would be an easy way to gain the throne. He figured that the lies about loving her would work quickly: she was alone and defenseless- yearning for love. He had found however, that she was tougher to figure than he had bargained for. She reached her rooms, her face grim and ridged. She entered and sat down on one of the comfortable chairs near the hearth.  
  
Memories she had long suppressed rushed to the front of her mind. Scenes of Legolas teaching her to shoot an arrow, of him laughing, of him looking up at the stars as they took the long way through the gardens- all memories from their early friendship. Then memories as their relationship grew: the time Legolas first showed her his secret waterfall, how he always would surprise her with something new about him or the forest, how he would always show up at her door on the days she was feeling down. Finally memories that she both cherished and despised surfaced. There was the memory of their first kiss, the long days they would spend together at Legolas' waterfall- that had become theirs, not just his- the many times they would simply sit and stare into each others eyes, wanting to say something but not wanting to break the wonderful silence around them, how soft his lips were against hers and how wonderful his skin felt against hers, how beautiful Legolas looked in the moonlight, how beautiful he looked during the sunrise, how beautiful he looked at high noon; they all played out in her mind. The final memory that played through her mind was the pleading look for her to go inside in Legolas' eyes as he reluctantly pulled away from the good-bye kiss- their last kiss- before leaving her at the main entrance into the halls of Mirkwood, where she was supposed to stay as he left to fight the orcs that attacked on June 27.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Legolas shuddered, which surprised him. He normally would not have shown such emotion in the face of an enemy. But then again he also NORMALLY would have not been in the captivity of orcs. He surveyed Erurbag carefully. The weapons were dirty with dried blood, and the steel of the knife looked newly sharpened.  
  
Erurbag stepped towards Arwen and motioned for Hodush and some other orcs to take Legolas away. He was led down a long, dark corridor and harshly thrown into a dank cell. There was somehow something familiar about the cell to Legolas. Hodush watched the elven prince for a few moments. "Yew know whose cell this used to be?" Legolas felt his stomach turn, he had a guess that he did know who the large, dried up splotches of blood on the ground belonged to. Hodush laughed at Legolas as he looked forlornly at the floor, "Yes, it was yer Rinathen that was held in here." He rubbed the stone wall fondly, "Good times, good times. We had 'er screamin fer help we did. Tortured 'er; we had lots of fun, got ter know yer name pretty well as she called out ter yew fer help. Once a few troops even were able to capture 'nother elf- looked a lot like yew- up in yer beloved forest. Told 'er it WAS yew. Made 'er watch us kill 'im 'n' everythin. She didn't believe us though, said she knew it wasn't yew. But watchin yer brother die was harsh on 'er all the same."  
  
Legolas drew a sharp breath. His brother, Nefmacilion, had disappeared six months after Rinathen had first been taken. Another month later, Nefmacilion appeared tied to a tree, dead. It had obviously been the work of orcs, but his father, Thranduil, had never allowed him to read the note attached to his eldest and closest brother. Now that he thought about it, he and Nefmacilion had looked VERY similar, in fact they were almost identical. He clenched his hands as he realized that that was the only reason his brother had been killed. It was simple: the orcs had captured him and brought him here to torture Rinathen even more by making her think she was watching her love be killed- or at least watching her love's brother be killed. Legolas gritted his teeth against the urge to say something in response to the orcs evil laugh that now resounded through the room that would more likely just get him into more trouble than help his situation.  
  
Hodush nodded towards him and the other orcs unbound him. Legolas was shoved to the back wall. There were chains on the wall, which were efficiently clasped over his wrists. The orcs left, but Hodush lingered. He stepped close to Legolas, his foul breath repulsed the elf but he stared the orc straight in the eyes. Hodush chuckled, "Yeah, she did that tew, before we got through with 'er that is." The orc walked cockily through the door and slammed it behind him, leaving Legolas in the dark with his thoughts and misery. He thought he heard some cries coming from the main chamber, but he choose not to think about what was happening to Arwen.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Erurbag dropped the unconscious body of Arwen carelessly in her cell. Blood was flowing from her several wounds that he had delivered to her with the knife. She had cried out in pain loudly as Erurbag had inflicted many blows with the club to her. A large circle had formed, gleefully watching their captain torture the elven prisoner. They had protested loudly when he finally stopped and then denied them to follow him as he made his way to dispose of her in her new home and to begin torturing Legolas.  
  
Arwen cautiously opened one eye to make sure she was alone. Erurbag had only assumed she was unconscious, as Arwen wished she had been; it would have saved her from having to feel every blow, every sharp jab of the knife and hear every jeer from the crowd. She sighed, and a great pain shot through her chest. She gently raised a bloody hand to her side and winced, one of her ribs was broken, maybe two. She groaned and screwed up her eyes as she lay in pain. She knew that this was only the beginning.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Legolas' head shot up at the sound of the door opening. It was Erurbag, smiling slyly. He was wiping fresh blood from his knife. He did not have his club Legolas noticed, but he did not ponder on it long. The orc pulled out a whip from his belt. Erurbag's eyes met Legolas' and they held. They're staring contest lasted some time finally though, Legolas broke the silence, "You blinked."  
  
Erurbag chuckled (*Have ya noticed how much my orcs laugh? Hum **shrug** *) and stepped closer to Legolas. He lashed the whip against the stone floor at Legolas' feet. Legolas arched an eyebrow, "That's it?"  
  
"No little elf, no. It is but barely the beginning. But first tell me, how much do yew know about yer little queen?" Legolas was slightly confused, 'his' little queen? But Erurbag apparently hadn't thought Legolas would have been able to answer the question. "Yer Rinathen elf. She's the queen of Kianorla- the only eastern not to completely fall to Lord Sauron's power." Legolas said nothing; he both hoped and feared that the orc would continue. "I've gotten word from my spies of where she is. She's safe, no one there'll be hurtin 'er."  
  
Legolas' eyes narrowed. He didn't like where the orc was going with this, but he felt- by their 'connection' that Rinathen actually was safe, at least from physical pain. Much different from me, he thought as Erurbag lashed the whip across his neck and face.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Rinathen needed some fresh air. She opened the window and looked at the sky. She gasped; the sky was red. "[Legolas! Valar, do not let him be dead . . . let me be with him just once more . . .]"  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
"Legolas!" his father said happily.   
  
"Good morning adar {father}." Prince Legolas said groggily. He was tired, he had not slept at all recently, but that was not why he was annoyed with anyone that talked to him lately. It was that he missed Ri too much. After he had finally first recovered from her disappearance- although he had always felt the scar left from her missing from his life- he had thrown himself into becoming a warrior, especially working on his archery skills, which at the time had been lacking and then he became one of the Nine Walkers. But now . . .now there was nothing to distract him from the fact that Rinathen was gone.  
  
"Good morning son. How are you? Feeling good today?"  
  
Legolas sighed. He hated that question: 'Feeling good today?' He almost hated it as much as he hated the question 'How are you?'. The healers were constantly asking him that now days- he knew his father had warned them to watch him for signs of being suicidal- when they came to attempt to coax him to eat something and his family was no better. Can't they all just get it through their heads? Can't they tell that no, I'm not feeling good and in fact I feel as if there's no reason for my life anymore, because the only person that ever really understood me is gone? I wish I could die- that doesn't sound like I'm all that good to me!- but there's no way that I can die and live with myself knowing that I never saw Ri again. . . he thought,   
  
King Thranduil sighed at the scowl that had appeared on his son's face. It was a look that appeared all too often, but he had to admit, it was better than the deathly silence, accompanied with the lifeless stares and listlessness for life in general.   
  
Legolas noticed his scowl and his face automatically fell into its regular expression of underlying grief. But gradually a hint of a scowl returned as father and son sat in silence.   
  
"I was hoping that tonight you would be up to joining the rest of the family and I for dinner. There are some. . .friends of your mother's and mine that-"   
  
The bare shadow of a scowl on Legolas' face turned into a full-fledged glare at his father. Why does he always have to do this to me? Legolas wondered. "No."   
  
"But Legolas, their daughter is the perfect age for-"   
  
"No father," Legolas said icily, "I won't go just so that you and naneth {mother} can go on and try to convince me that whatever lord's daughter your trying to get me to fall in love with this time really is important, or special, or good for me or whatever new reason you've come up with for whoever she is today." He cut of his father, as he was about to open his mouth to defend himself, "NO!"   
  
King Thranduil pulled up one of the chairs in the room and sat down. He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, and put his head in his hands. Legolas was still glaring at him; he could feel his son's eyes boring into him. Finally he looked up at his son; Thranduil missed the Legolas that had loved life. "Why my son, why must you refuse to marry? Your mother and I want you to take the throne, you are strong and know how to rule Mirkwood, won't you please marry? For me; for naneth?"   
  
Legolas' glare turned into a look of pure hatred and disbelief. "Adar, I will not give up on her. I WILL find her."   
  
Now it was Thranduil that was angry. He was fed up with his son. "Legolas! It is a fool's dream! Rinathen is dead- you will not see her again. Give up looking and mar-"   
  
Although his body still screamed for rest, Legolas stood. He would not listen to his father anymore. Before leaving though, he turned and faced his father with a glare full of malice; "Do you know why I refuse to attend any of these 'meetings' you and mother plan? Why I refuse to even consider loving anyone else, let alone marriage?"   
  
In shock of how much hatred could be seen in his son's face, King Thranduil was silent.   
  
"I love her, and there is no way you can stop that- EVER. That is why, I do not do it out of spite for you or naneth. I love her . . . I love her too much." With that, Legolas leapt out of his window and ran towards the forest. He ran for what seemed like miles. Finally, when he was deep in the forest, he slowed down to a walk and thought. He was glad that Gimli wasn't there, his friend wouldn't have been able to relate. (Although little did the elven prince know, Gimli could relate very well.)   
  
Legolas' feet took him to a small stream that flowed through the forest of Mirkwood. He followed it on a path that had been fairly well trodden until partially recent events caused Legolas great pain to return to the small pound and waterfall closed off from the rest of the world by old, gnarled oaks. He stood under one particular tree near the water. He looked up at the blue sky; it was a change from the last time he had stood in that spot. The sky had been deep blue in the darkening twilight and the full moon and stars shone brightly in the clear sky, but he hadn't been staring at the sky. Instead he had been watching the stars reflected in the beautiful eyes of his love, as she accepted his marriage proposal.   
  
Legolas' mind wandered to that time; it seemed so real. She said yes quietly, her eyes staring deep into his soul, seeing the passion, lust and love burned thorough his veins that very moment. He raised his hand to her cheek and pulled her closer to him, which didn't make much difference, taking into consideration how close they already. He felt her breath on his neck as she leaned into him, snuggling into his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him. He gently leaned away from her slightly and lifted her chin. She lifted her eyes to meet his; infinite love shown through them, but there was also fear. Legolas smiled at her, and saw the fear disappear as he leaned into kiss her. Their kiss was long, wild and passionate. When she finally had to pull away for air, Legolas opened his eyes to look at her radiant beauty. When he did, he saw two yellow eyes. Eyes full of evil and malice. Legolas fought from the orc, but found that his arms and legs were bound. Laughter of pure evil escaped the orc's sneering lips.   
  
"What have you done with her!?" Legolas yelled, "Where is she?!"   
  
The orc did not answer, but instead pulled out a knife and brought it to Legolas' cheek. A shooting pain cut through him and the knife drew blood. Legolas' cried out in pain and fell to the ground as the orc slapped him harshly with the back of is hand. Legolas lay on the ground motionless. Once the orc was satisfied that Legolas was in pain, he left the elven prince to lay there, helpless. However, the physical pain he felt did not stop him from calling out to Rinathen in anguish. "Ri! Rinathen- Rinathen!" he yelled out into the empty forest. No one came to help him. No one - at least no one that could hear him calling - cared.   
  
"Rinathen!" Legolas woke himself up suddenly. Legolas was sweating profusely. He felt odd, he felt something that he faintly remembered feeling in the past, especially recently, but never this much. His whole body seemed to tingle with an odd charge. There was a wrongness about the tingling sensation that shot through him- he couldn't have explain it even if he had tried. But he felt oddly aware of everything around him, as if his senses had somehow been hyped up; he could see every speck of his blood on the floor, every fleck of dust on the empty torch bracket. There was no doubt in his mind that the agonizing prickle had been what had woken him up.  
  
Legolas lay on the dirty floor of his cell; he could hear the guards outside the thick oak door yelling at him to shut-up. It had only been a dream (*and a flashback- the whole thing with Thranduil was just before the first chapter*)- despite whatever had caused the lingering tingles. The yelling of the orcs outside lasted a few more moments until they were finally satisfied that he would be quiet again.  
  
As his heartbeat slowed to normal, he lowered his voice to a whisper, "[Ri . . .Ri where are you?]," he asked the deafening silence that now enveloped him. The beating from Erurbag had defiantly taken its toll on Legolas. He looked at himself, he was bloody and weak- the pitiful shell of a strong warrior and prince of Mirkwood. Everything but his leggings had been taken from him. His chest and back were raw from the whiplashes. Blood was flowing from several deep cuts from the multiple knives the orc had used on him. The worst wound was the one that began just above his right eye and continued down his face to his chin. Legolas knew he was extremely lucky that it was a shallow cut. His body screamed in agony as he twisted, trying to find a more comfortable position on the thin layer of straw below him without putting too much pressure on his newly broken arm. He lay in silence for a few moments, and turned again. He finally gave up and sat up painfully, even though he knew it was a stupid thing to do. The room spun around him.  
  
Legolas swayed slightly, but he gained balance and glanced up to see the stone ceiling and stone walls towering over him, cold and cruel. The room began to spin again. His golden hair hung limp at his shoulders, in places matted with blood and tear-mingled sweat. "[Ri . . .Rinathen, please- Ri . . .]" he whispered to the darkness that engulfed him. He did not know how long he had been kept in the cell. It was doubtless the guards outside his prison, as well as any that passed, thought he was going insane- with how he called out to Rinathen, powerless to do anything else. In fact he questioned his sanity as well, as he hung onto life barely, knowing that Erurbag had only reminded him about Rinathen just to see how crazy that would drive him.   
  
How Erurbag knew where Rinathen was, did indeed almost drive him over the edge of sanity- almost. It actually was a help to know that Erurbag could not hurt her and that Rinathen was safe. But where was another question altogether. Legolas actually questioned how safe 'safe' really was, as the orc that had brought him a piece of moldy bread and a vile drink which Legolas 'accidentally' spilt, smelling the foul scented poison in it, said that Arwen was 'safe' when Legolas had asked. But his thoughts quickly returned to Rinathen and the pain of not knowing where or how she was. "[Oh Elbereth, please spare us. Let me see her once more . . .]" and with that he passed out, falling backwards onto the cold stone floor.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Eh . . . one day late . . . no ones perfect . . .and the stupid Internet not working correctly doesn't help me at all . . .  
  
Gosh, only two reviews about the last update? I thought more people would want to yell at me for pointing out that I could kill Legolas.FYI: I most likely won't kill Leggy, or maybe I will . . . or maybe not . . . although I could no problem . . . the point of saying all this? To tell you that I'm not making ANY promises. Mauhahahahahahaha. 0 ; ~)  
  
Personal Review Thing-A-Ma-Bobber:  
  
Cutie: You should know that I'm evil by now, but I never tire reminding you of that fact. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Misao Shinomori: Thanks! I'm glad to hear that you like the fic. Eh, I haven't decided if Ri will fight or not . . . I'll keep it in mind though. Hehe, Legolas is hot isn't he . . .but as I said: I'm not making ANY promises! ^.^  
  
**gives cookies to reviewers even though there's only two . . .hint hint** Be a kind person, review! 


	8. Plans

Hi! I'm updating today (if the stupid Internet even works! Grrrr. . . crappy Internet!)to make sure that I get this up by Monday. . . the 'maintenance' thing might mess with it or something. . . so just to be on the safe side. . .here it is. . .and by the way (please don't hurt me). . . it might be two weeks before the next chapter gets up (SORRY!) cuz I'm gonna be out of town all this week and then school starts, so I don't know when a) I'll be able to write ch. 9 b) I'll be able to upload ch. 9 . . . SORRY!!! **hands out two extra cookies to make up for it. . .**  
  
Maybe I should change the rating . . .hummmm . . .well . . . give me you're opinion I guess . . .if you think I should change it . . .but I don't think it REALLY should be a PG-13 rating . . .just maybe **shrug** I don't know . . .maybe I should change it just to be on the safe side . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I'm tired of coming up with new disclaimers . . . see previous chapters or go somewhere else for your disclaimer needs.  
  
{ . . .} : translation  
  
= . . . =: song  
  
(* . . . *): me  
  
(. . .) : not me  
  
[. . .] : Elvish  
  
ALL CAP. WORDS : italics (/emphasis)  
  
~*. . .*~ : time change  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Chapter 8: Plans  
  
Aragorn was beginning to worry. It had been three days since anyone had seen or heard anything from Rinathen. She had locked herself up in her room- presumably; no one knew for sure. For some reason Aragorn thought himself responsible, but he knew that it wasn't true . . . somehow he just felt that there was something else.  
  
Aragorn was exhausted. In her absence, Owacyn had taken her place at their daily meetings and Mercad was asked to join them. Owacyn was no help to the situation. He obviously only considered Kianorla's fate in the actions suggested. After the second day, Mercad mysteriously disappeared. Owacyn did not hide the fact that he knew where the Man had gone, but did not say anything when asked for more information.  
  
They sat once again in Aragorn's study to discuss the line of action they would take. As always Owacyn appointed himself in charge of the proceedings. This is going to be a long day, Aragorn thought as Owacyn began to droll on about what he thought would be best for 'Middle-earth' (meaning what would be best for Kianorla). Aragorn looked to his left to find the chair next to him empty. Now where is Gimli? he wondered.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
~* two hours earlier *~  
  
Gimli looked at the oak door. He still had a very darwven dislike for elves, but he seemed to not mind Rinathen as much as he normally would have. He knocked twice and tried the door handle- locked, just as he had expected. He knocked again, "Lady Rinathen, I know you're in there, please open this door . . ." Silence. "Very well then . . .You know . . . Legolas was a close friend of mine too . . ." he turned, not really intending to leave and the door opened a crack.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean exactly?" Rinathen asked as she realized that it was Gimli knocking at the door, not one of the many people both Aragorn and Owacyn had been sending to try to get her to come out of her room.  
  
Gimli smiled and turned to face her. She had opened the door completely and was wearing a sleek black dress with long sleeves, which gradually opened to fall almost to the floor hanging loosely at her sides with the skirt similarly loose around her. She looked stunning, but it was obvious she had cried much the past days. "It means, Milady, that I was interested in aiding you in rescuing Legolas- and Arwen of course."  
  
She smiled back, "I will be happy to have your aid, master dwarf. Please, come in and we can plan our rescue."  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Aragorn sighed as the 'discussion' being 'led' by Owacyn turned into a heated debate between those in attendance. Owacyn said something outrageous and Aragorn stood. After several minutes of argument, he and Owacyn were practically screaming at each other. I'm almost glad Gimli isn't here, he thought, we don't need another opinion in this pointless yelling contest just yet. And he continued to try to talk sense with Owacyn.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Gimli was in his chambers mulling over the plan that Rinathen had presented to him in his head. He decided it sounded good enough, much better than anything else they could do did. He would go along with it.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Aragorn walked through the palace briskly. It felt good to be out of the study, which he had been cooped up in almost all day. The king continued walking for several minutes. He passed the door to Gimli's room and paused. He backed up and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Aragorn tried the door and found it unlocked. What he found surprised him:  
  
King Elessar,  
  
Her majesty, Queen Talithia, has seen fit to take the action against the growing threat in Mordor into her own hands as the daily meetings called in an attempt to come to agreement have failed to bring forth results. We hope that this decision does not offend your Majesty in anyway. Thank you for your hospitality.  
  
Queen Talithia of Kianorla Master Dwarf Gimli, son of Gloin  
  
He crumpled up the paper in anger. What did they think they were doing? he thought as he turned. To his disgust the door was locked from the outside. He seethed but then his anger subsided. Rinathen had never been one to act rashly, although ones first impression may be different. If any plan of hers were to be put into action, it would be well thought out. He sighed, he might as well make the best of his situation and went through an adjoining door into the bedroom to have a much-needed nap before dinner that night.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Rinathen sat in the darkened room still as a statue. She had not counted on Mercad leaving, but she had to go through with her plan. The door opened and light showed through the room. She straightened a little bit, then reminded herself that she could not look tense and allowed herself to relax. Besides, she thought as Owacyn entered the room, it IS only the two of us.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Gimli stood waiting outside, the troops from Kianorla were silent behind him, already mounted on their horses, only waiting for their queen and Owacyn to join them. They questioned why they were listening to a dwarf that they didn't even know, but they didn't mind waiting outside Minas Tirith- the night was warm and pleasant.  
  
Where are they? Gimli wondered impatiently as he sat mounted on Arod. He didn't like that Rinathen was making him ride by himself at all, but he had consented knowing that Legolas' life was on the line. He shifted impatiently atop the steed, he didn't like that he had had to lock Aragorn in his chambers before assembling the troops. It was doubtless that the king would be angry at the note, and being locked in his friend's quarters would not please him in the least. Gimli could only hope that they could leave before Aragorn escaped Gimli's chambers and come looking for them.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Owacyn was slightly taken aback to see Rinathen waiting for him in his chambers. She smiled slyly and rose to greet him. He bowed quickly in both fear and respect, but she crossed the room and told him to rise. There was a look in Rinathen's eyes that Owacyn couldn't exactly name. She smiled again and stepped closer to him. She leaned forward and whispered something in Elvish that he didn't understand, but it sent shivers down his spine as she pulled away, looking into his eyes seductively. He looked at her questioningly and she laughed lightly. "Owacyn, I'm sorry for acting like I did earlier. I was being silly. You were right: why SHOULD I deny myself the true happiness of being with you when I probably won't even see Legolas ever again!? I know you truly love me Owacyn . . ." she leaned into him and whispered in his ear, "I know that I can be happy with you." She felt his hands creep around her as he pulled her closer to him. Good, she thought as he began to kiss her passionately.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Oh, now what is Rinathen doing? Hehe . . . nah . . . I don't think I'll tell you just yet . . .^.^ **evil grin**  
  
Personal Review Thing:  
  
original-creativity: Yes, I do suppose it IS appalling. . . but so is my obvious (obvious because I'm considering killing the beautiful Legolas) lack of sanity, so it all makes sense, don't you think? I'm glad that you liked the chapter. I'm also glad to hear that my fic has you on the edge of your seat! I take that as quite a compliment! Thank you for your review.  
  
Cutie: Yes, I know you got your braces off. . . but I get mine off in. . .uh. . . one week. . . I think . . . **shrug** so I'm not really THAT jealous. . . and chapter 7 was one of the longest chapters yet ! The second longest I think. . .**shrug** oh well. . . I'm sorry this one is kinda short. . . but would you rather have a short chapter or nothing at all?  
  
RougeElf: uh. . . I see. . .**nods head like I really do understand although I still have no clue** riiiiiiiiight. . . alternate universe. . . of course. . .hehe **points to self** slow. . . But anywho, I'm glad to hear that you like it, but like I've said, I'm not making any promises about whither or not I'll really kill Legolas or not. O: ~D Thanks for the reviews!  
  
orli4eva: Really? You CRIED? wow. . . I didn't know it was THAT good. . .or . . .sad. . .or. . .whatever. . . (I'll take it to mean that it's good) I'm sorry, but I'm not making any promises about wither or not I'll kill Legolas, but if I do, it won't be for awhile, I'm hoping that this fic will be fairly long . . .but who knows. . . I sure don't! hehe. ^.^' REEEEEEEALLY? Do you("we") still think that she'll be 'ripping his balls off'??? **evil grins** O: ~D  
  
**hands out cookies to reviewers** Thank you all. . .please review again! : ~) 


	9. How Deep May It Run?

Hi everyone! Writers-block is evil, just thought you all should know. . .  
  
Yeah yeah, ok . . . so what if (in the Chapter 8) it should have been 'the sun was red' instead of 'the sky was red'? You all understood what I meant thought. . . and (because I'm *sure* you're all worried about me now) I felt much better once my muses gave me a severe lecture on checking facts and being accurate with Tolkien and everything. . . (I guess that lecture took everything out of 'em and that's why I've been out of ideas???)  
  
{ . . .} : translation  
  
= . . . =: song  
  
(* . . . *): me  
  
(. . .) : not me  
  
[. . .] : Elvish  
  
ALL CAP. WORDS : italics (/emphasis)  
  
~*. . .*~ : time change  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters if you haven't already figured it out. . .  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Chapter 9: How Deep May It Run  
  
(*This is the same day as Ch. 8 left off with*)Rinathen and Owacyn were riding at the head of the troops. They had made good time, they were already had traveled a good ways towards Minas Morgol. They were planning on taking the journey at a slow, leisurely pace.  
  
That first night was difficult for Rinathen and Owacyn, but in the end they had been able to devise an excuse for Owacyn to enter Rinathen's tent (that they had more plans to make) but then they had to convince Gimli that the plans to be discussed did not involve him. He had been very adamant that he join them however, but finally they were able to get some more time alone afterwards.  
  
Owacyn busied himself with clearing the several meaningless papers of 'plans' that they had laid out. Rinathen simply sat on the floor of the tent and watched him. When he finally realized how intently she was watching him. He stopped and sat in front of her and raised his eyebrows. She laughed lightly and pulled out his hidden bed-roll from behind a pile of blankets in the corner. She moved to lay it out, purposely pressing herself against him. He laughed himself and softly pushed her down onto the now prepared bedroll. He propped himself over her on his hands.  
  
"Perhaps I should leave then. . ." and he gently placed his lips over hers.  
  
"Why?" she asked after several minutes of intense kissing. Owacyn looked into her eyes; deep sincerity and love was all that shown through them. He moved into kiss her again and they gave themselves to the kiss and the night.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
The following nights were similar. Rinathen suspected that Gimli thought something was different, but she wasn't too worried, until the sixth day of their journey. Mercad suddenly appeared with a fairly large amount of Rinathen's army behind him. That night Mercad joined Gimli, Owacyn, and Rinathen. Their plan of launching an attack on Mordor was explained to him and he seemed to agree with most of it, although Mercad noticed the meaningful looks that passed between Owacyn and Rinathen. After it had all been explained and decided, Mercad and Gimli left. Again, Owacyn remained behind.  
  
Owacyn leaned against the pile of blankets and watched Rinathen clear away the mess left form the meeting. Rinathen finished and curled up next to him, trying to draw him from his thoughts. It was not until that she raised herself above him and kissed him that he finally acknowledged her presence beside him. She pulled away and leaned against his chest. Owacyn began stroking her shoulder lovingly. Rinathen sighed contentedly, "I love you Owacyn."  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Legolas suddenly threw himself to the wall convulsively. His body screamed in pain- Globukh, as well as some other orcs, had definitely had their 'fun' with him and had tortured him maliciously- but it was noting like what he felt internally. Over the past week (not that he knew it had been a week, he had lost all thought of time) he had felt these ripping pains tearing him apart from the inside, especially at nights (not that he knew night from day either). Those pains however, were nothing like what he felt that moment. He cried out in agony, not knowing what foul venom plagued him. He could not remember any poison the orcs had given him, but all the beatings ran together now, his memory was muddled with vague bits of Globukh striking him with an assortment of weapons and memories and dreams of Rinathen. Legolas somehow knew though, it was not anything the orcs had done to him. It was something else . . . something deeper. If Legolas had been in the right state of mind to describe the searing pain, he would have said he felt- betrayed, in the most evil and despicable way possible; more malevolent and conniving than could be conjured by even the evilest of beings of Middle-earth combined.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
This sudden statement surprised Owacyn. He sat up, making Rinathen pull away from him and sit up also. He looked at her and knew that it was true; he just knew it. "And I love you," he said, settling himself back on the blankets, pulling Rinathen close to him and enveloping her in an long, passionate kiss.  
  
Owacyn pulled away from the kiss and leaned back, closing his eyes. Rinathen kissed him lightly, "Something troubles you. What is it my love?"  
  
"I . . . I feel that Febrindil is right . . . we should join him Ri . . . for our sake; for the sake of our people."  
  
Rinathen looked into his deep, dark eyes and saw the truth in his words. She smiled, "Of course! Cynny . . . I know! It isn't a 'should' we MUST. Kianorla cannot stand against Mordor a second time, I have a feeling that Febrindil will be victorious this time. . . it can only benefit us if we join him in forces."  
  
Owacyn smiled, he would not have to hurt her in order persuade her to join his friend and ally.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Sorry for the somewhat short chappie! I had to do it! If I hadn't then you would have been left with probably ANOTHER week (or two) of waiting for the chapter and I feel guilty enough for making you wait. . . but be forewarned. . . this may become the regular schedule: every other week (or as often as I can) on Tuesdays or Saturdays (more likely Saturdays).  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers:  
  
Cutie: ^.^ yeah . . . w/e yourself. But don't I just feel so loved the way you put the reason for why you're reviewing? And I already gave you some brownies . . . so I hope you're happy there. ; ~P *personal note response {I am already back . . . or else you wouldn't have gotten this update. And I won't comment on " SCREW SKOOL". . . but FYI, if we didn't have school I wouldn't be able to show you all my BEAUTIFUL pics that I printed off of the beautifully hot Orli! ^.^  
  
RougeElf: ^.^ glad to hear that this fic has gotten a high ranking . . . but I'm not making ANY promises! Remember that. . . Thank you for the review!  
  
original-creativity: Really? Well then. . . I hope this chapter didn't make you so sick that you stop reading my fic! And yes, she does have a good reason **evil grin** remember what she said? ("I love you Owacyn") but don't give up on her or the fic just yet. . . I'm getting' somewhere. (and I'm sorry to tell you this but all the pouting in the world couldn't get you ANYWHERE with me! )  
  
L.A.Dodgers: Thanks! I'm glad you love it! But as I've said, time and time again, I'm not making any promises. I'm glad that you think it's awesome too! 


	10. A Change From Joy to Grimness

Well. . .this was supposed to be up yesterday. . . but I had a stupid report on the separation of church and state that I had to do. . .so here it is now. . . enjoy!  
  
Let me make one more statement: I was considering another title for chapter 9, which (the considered title that is) was 'The Betrayal of...Rinathen!?' Now, you can make of that what ever you wish, but I just thought you might want to know that. . .for some . . . odd. . . reason. . . **shrug** but don't give up on Rinathen JUST yet ^.^  
  
{ . . .} : translation  
  
= . . . =: song  
  
(* . . . *): me  
  
(. . .) : not me  
  
[. . .] : Elvish  
  
ALL CAP. WORDS : italics (/emphasis)  
  
~*. . .*~ : time change  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Chapter 10: A Change From Joy to Grimness  
  
Owacyn was preparing to sneak out of Rinathen's tent. Rinathen moved in front of him and kissed him lightly, "My love. . ." she kissed him again, deeper, as Owacyn pulled her closer to him. "When-"  
  
"WH- RINATHEN! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Rinathen spun around in Owacyn's arms. Gimli was standing at the tent opening, looking at her like she had suddenly sprouted four additional heads. The sudden outburst brought Mercad running, ready to unsheathe his sword if need be. He surveyed the scene, nothing too out of the ordinary: the dwarf standing, staring at Lady Talithia like she was mad, Owacyn with his- that was it, he realized, that was what Gimli waws raging about. He looked from his Queen to Owacyn and back again. Mercad fixedly stared at Rinathen silently, and then said softly, "My Lady, if that is your decision for Kianorla's future, so be it, but I will not take any part in such a downfall as is inevitable if that be your path."  
  
Rinathen looked back at him, "Where do you plan to go then?"  
  
Gimli, who seemed to have slightly recovered from the shock of seeing Rinathen with Owacyn, now glared at her. "You said that you were coming here to rescue Legolas; you said you loved HIM, and no one else. He loved you. . .why would you betray him?"  
  
"If he had loved me, as you say he did, he would have come for me, not abandon me and leave me to be tortured."  
  
Gimli spluttered. Mercad answered the question Rinathen had asked him originally, "I will go and aid Aragorn. May Kianorla's fate not be so disastrous that it never rises to power again." With that he strode out of the tent. Gimli glared at Rinathen for a few moments and then followed him.  
  
Owacyn dropped his arms from Rinathen's waist. She turned and looked worriedly into his eyes. He smiled reassuringly and lightly kissed her, "Some of the men will wonder. . ."  
  
"Then we will have to tell them the truth- all of it. . . I don't want to have soldiers that will turn traitor."  
  
Owacyn nodded, he was not sure that Febrindil would agree with the entire army knowing who they were going to be fighting for, but he could deny her nothing. He kissed her gently and left the tent to bring the troops together for Rinathen to inform them of the changes made to their plans.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Aragorn was just finishing up breakfast when a knock came to the door. 'Great, that's just grand!' he thought as he tried to chew his way around an especially large piece of bacon. Another, heavier and much more impatient knock came. Aragorn gave up on the food, "Mufome inuf!" was all he could get out as a few loose pieces of cooked meat flew from his mouth (*a little too OOC??? Yeah, who cares*). Gimli burst through the study door, breathing heavily. A man Aragorn recognized as Mercad that had arrived with Rinathen was with the dwarf. Aragorn raised an eyebrow and forced the food down his throat. "What is it?"  
  
"Rinathen!" Gimli breathed heavily, "She . . . She . . . She betrayed Legolas!"  
  
Aragorn took a moment to process this information. When it finally registered that Gimli had just said that Rinathen had betrayed Legolas- the ONLY one she had EVER given her love to- was absolutely absurd! He almost burst out laughing. "Gimli, what is this that you mean? Certainly Rinathen would do no such thing."  
  
"She has." Mercad said quietly from the chair he had chosen across from Aragorn. "But it is not only he that she betrayed in giving her love to Owacyn. . ."  
  
Aragorn raised his eyebrows. "Wh- She gave her love. . . to. . . WHO?"  
  
"Owacyn," Gimli said as if he had the taste of twenty lemons in his mouth.  
  
Aragorn was shocked to say the least. After a few moments he spoke, "Who else did she betray?"  
  
Mercad shook his head, "Middle-earth- us especially." Gimli and Aragorn both sat up, that had caught their attention. "On our way through Mordor I noticed that Owacyn always seemed to disappear after dinner, and then no one could find him until morning. When Lad- Rinathen finally questioned him about, he said that he went off to keep a second watch farther off, and it was easier to sleep where he kept watch than come back to camp. None of the others thought much of it, but I never liked Owacyn much: he was always trying to get too friendly with Rinathen for starters, and I just didn't trust him. One night that I didn't have watch I followed him. He went to a hidden camp a ways back from ours. When he made his way back from the camp next morning, I did nothing, but the next night I left earlier than him and spied on the camp. It was Fribrindel and a small host of his minions. I pieced it together. Owacyn was Fribrindel's ticket into Kianorla."  
  
"And so Rinathen is betraying Legolas for one that doesn't even love her. . ." Gimli said sullen.  
  
"Oh, no. . . I believe Owacyn loves her true enough, but he WILL persuade her to join Fribrindel by whatever means necessary."  
  
"So then it is folly to put off war." Aragorn said, standing up. The other two rose also. "Gimli, find Faramir, I will need his help in assembling the army. Mercad . . ." The king looked at the Man questioningly as Gimli left to find Faramir.  
  
"I give my loyalty to you, King Elassar. I no longer serve Kianorla," Mercad, understanding Aragorn's apprehension.  
  
Aragorn nodded, "It is appreciated. We will need your knowledge of Rinathen's battle strategies and whatever you can tell us about Owacyn and Fribrindel."  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Rinathen sighed. The worst was over. It had taken half the night talking to the troops about what they were going to be doing, not all had readily agreed to the proposed allegiance with Fribrindel. In the end however, they had all been persuaded to follow their queen. Rinathen was lucky that her people were so faithful to her. She didn't like having to lie to them and tell them that nothing had happened that morning with Gimli and Mercad and that they had left on orders, but some sacrifices had to be made. She was learning that quickly.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
~*two days later*~  
  
Rinathen sat quietly, fully dressed in her war gear. They had come to the point in their journey where Rinathen had to part with the troops for a little time to assure Fribrindel and his orcs that she had crossed sides. Owacyn would lead the troops two days behind her, she didn't like leaving without Owacyn, but it would be safer for her and the troops- and they still needed Legolas and Arwen to lure Aragorn into surrendering. If Fribrindel gained her troops, he would simply kill the three elves for risk of Rinathen turning traitor on him.  
  
Owacyn groaned as he woke up and rolled onto his back to look up at his lover. She took no notice of his waking. He gently placed a hand on her tense shoulder and she relaxed. Rinathen turned to look at him, sorrow in her eyes. "I have to leave now."  
  
Owacyn understood, but he didn't like it. He was worried that Fribrindel's archers would mistake her for a foe and shoot her down. He doubted that would happen, certainly Fribrindel would have told his scouts to be on the look out for a female elf of her description. That was still no guarantee that they would not harm her. "I wish you would let me go with you. . ."  
  
Rinathen leaned over him and kissed him lightly, "I know . . . but you need to lead the troops. Watch for possible traitors." She kissed him again, "I love you, farewell until we meet again."  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Legolas felt the internal pain pulse through his veins; the pain of being betrayed. He took no heed of it. Legolas was lost in despair and he felt numb to the pain, although it still seared through him.  
  
Then he felt it lift. Gradually the pain left him. It seemed almost as if someone had had him on a taught leash, and was slowly releasing the pressure. Legolas sighed as almost all pain left him and gave his self to sleep.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Rinathen galloped towards the place where she remembered the path to the hidden fortress. She came to a clump of trees. She urged her horse through the brush. The trees grew taller and denser around her. She slowed her horse to a deliberate trot and strained her elven ears . . . there: the light sound of orc feet shifting position. She halted her steed and waited silently. Then she spoke, "You're getting slower Erurbag: used to be that I'd be on the ground bleeding freely by now."  
  
She heard a soft laugh (*return of my laughing orcs! Hehe*) and turned to face Erurbag. "Also used to be yew weren't wanted alive by my Lord."  
  
"It seems that's not the only thing that's changed. I seem to remember you less ugly then you are now." She said with a smirk. She could see malice and wish to wring her neck in his eyes, but they both knew that he could do nothing or else suffer the wrath of Fribrindel. "I expect you have been sent to give me an escort to your lovely. . . 'domain'?"  
  
Erurbag muttered something to himself and motioned for her to follow him. Rinathen wished he would move faster towards the stronghold; she wanted as much time alone to speak with Fribrindel as possible before her troops arrived.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Aragorn was staring out of one of the west windows in his audience room. He had been speaking with his officers about the coming war. Now he was alone, really alone. True, he had his friend Gimli to aid him in the war, but there was that awful cold, emptiness on the other side of his bed at night. "Arwen. . . " he said softly. He thought for several more moments and sighed heavily. "It's too soon . . . too soon to start another war. . ." 'But there's no way around it,' a voice inside his head said. He sighed again.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Erurbag led Rinathen to what looked like a mound of solid rock. Suddenly, a gaping hole opened in the center. Rinathen looked at the darkness in apprehension, but continued after Erurbag into the dark depths. 'Valar protect me,' she thought as the rock filled again after her, throwing them into darkness save the single torch that Erurbag had collected from a bracket near the entrance. Erurbag looked back at her on her mount still. He nodded to the floor and she complied by slipping off her horse's back. They continued down the passage for some time until they came to a solid door. Somewhere from behind the door, someone pulled the chains that raised the door open. The large room seemed to glow red with torchlight. The several orcs that had been passing through stopped what they were doing to look at her. Some of them snarled; they were the ones that Rinathen recognized from the last time she had 'resided' in these halls. "Welcome home!" Erurbag said tauntingly.  
  
Rinathen fixed him with a cold glare and said curtly, "You will show me to Fribrindel now."  
  
The orc's face fell and he snorted, "It won't be yew that says when yew'll be seein Lord Fribrindel; yer his guest in his house."  
  
"Fine," Rinathen said airily, "Then go ask him when I'll be speaking with him. I'll wait here."  
  
A smaller orc came up to Erurbag and whispered something in his ear. Erurbag nodded, "Yew'll be talking with Lord Fribrindel over lunch. I'm to- "  
  
"Then go tell him that I wish to have lunch now."  
  
Rinathen could tell she was getting on his nerves. Erurbag glowered at her then asked the small orc something Rinathen didn't quite catch. He motioned for her to follow him. Erurbag led her down a corridor to the left. They followed the maze of tunnels down, they finally came to a hallway lined with sturdy doors; the dungeons. Her horse whinnied softly; it didn't like the long, dark tunnels. Rinathen patted its neck and whispered to it reassuringly in Elvish. Erurbag stopped at a door and knocked. Rinathen could almost smell the fresh blood as the door opened. Fribrindel stood, a bloodied whip in his right hand, he looked at Erurbag questioningly, and then he noticed Rinathen standing behind him. "Ah, Rinathen my dear. . ." His eyes shifted to the prisoner hidden from her view. Rinathen thought she heard a ragged, but sharp, intake of breath, but she couldn't be sure. Her heart was beating so fast it almost drowned out all other sound. "I have someone I think you would like to . . . visit." His eyes glinted malevolently.  
  
The door slowly swung open. Rinathen all but held back the gasp she about uttered. The bloody heap on the floor of her old cell moved painfully. If it had not been for his relieved, bright blue eyes, Rinathen never would have recognized the elf lying in the puddle of his own blood to be Legolas. She was about to shove past Erurbag and Fribrindel and run to him; help him, but she fought back the urge, 'My love belongs to Owacyn now. . .' she told herself. Legolas noticed the sudden change from joy to grimness in her eyes and felt despair take hold of him again, he felt he suddenly knew what had caused the torturous, internal pains from the past days.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Aww. . . Don't you feel just so bad for Legolas? Good! Get used to it, because that is just a TASTE of what I'm about to do!**lightning/thunder in background**MAUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *ahem . . .yes. . .uh. . . yeah  
  
Review Thingy:  
  
Cutie: ^.^ **still here/hasn't 'gone down'**  
  
original-creativity: hehe. . . glad that I've still got ya there. . .but I'm afraid you will have to wait a while to find out her plan. . . Sorry! There's nothing I can do about that. ^.^ Thanks for the review.  
  
orli4eva: **inserts e-mail here** ^.~ but I have one question. . . was that supposed to be a flame? If it was, and you plan on flaming me sometime in the future, would you please make them a little warmer, that wasn't even enough to start a decent spark to roast marshmallows!  
  
Radiion-hobbitwarrior: Yes, it's obvious to several people that Owacyn is evil. . . but I'm afraid you will have to wait awhile to find out what's going on. Thank you for the review!  
  
RougeElf: Thank you, I'm glad you think so Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**hands out warm gooey brownies to reviewers** Tootles for now! ^.~ 


	11. A Chat Over Lunch

**runs around room in sheer joy** YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH!!! The ROTK trailer! YEAH! HAPPINESS! WOOT WITH ME PEOPLE! **woots** The trailer is just so good! It made it worth sitting through the stupid Secondhand Lions; it makes up for the fact that Secondhand Lions sucks!! WOOT! Now I don't think Elijah is insane ofr thinking that ROTK is better than FOTR and TTT combined! WOOT! **starts doing happy dance** WOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ** 'composes' self to write chappie**  
  
{ . . .} : translation  
  
= . . . =: song  
  
(* . . . *): me  
  
(. . .) : not me  
  
[. . .] : Elvish  
  
ALL CAP. WORDS : italics (/emphasis)  
  
~*. . .*~ : time change  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Chapter 11: A Chat Over Lunch  
  
Rinathen watched Legolas as his face fell into despair and disbelief. His eyes pleaded with her to say it wasn't true. They both knew it was true though; Rinathen had betrayed Legolas No matter what she did to try to justify it to herself, she knew that she had betrayed him more than anyone ever could. She couldn't stand for the pleading looks Legolas was giving her and turning her gaze to Fribrindel. His grin had disappeared. He was now looking at her questioningly.  
  
Rinathen glowered at him, but said nothing. Finally she spoke, "I assume that Arwen ahs received the same treatment?" she glanced at Legolas and turned back to Fribrindel with a look of disdain.  
  
Fribrindel quailed slightly in her glare but he straightened again. "What if she has been? It is none of your concern of how I treat my prisioners."  
  
Rinathen looked at him, but did not feel inclined to answer. "Fribrindel, you told Owacyn to persuade me to join you did you not?"  
  
"and by the way you entered my domain I expect he succeeded. . ."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"how do I know that you are not simply a spy for Aragorn?"  
  
"because I know his plans for this war and am willing to share all I know," she said with a smile; at least she wasn't dealing with an idiot. Legolas groaned from the floor, he could tell well enough that Rinathen was telling the truth, it was almost certin that Fribrindel would also see that. Fribrindel turned and looked at the dishelved elven prince, despair and desperation was apparent in his every feature; Legolas obcisouly believed her, that gabe Fribrindel enough reason to believe his sister.  
  
"very well then, I would be most pleased if you would take lunch with me."  
  
"I would be glad to."  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Aragorn was wandering through the armory. There was a few men here and there, but for the most part the army hadn't felt the need to arm themselves quite yet. War was near, but not quite yet upon them.  
  
Mercad had proved very useful, but nothing changed the fact that they were at a slight disadvantage. The air was tense all throughout the city. During the times that Aragorn disuised himself and wandered through the city, he heard the civilians discussing the coming war. Most debated if Mercad was to be trusted. Some thought that the whole war was a well-conceived plan of 'that shady so-called elf-queen' to destroy gondor and the race of Men. There were several other rumors flying around that arwen's disappearance had nothing to do with the war and that she was captured by orcs was just a cover-up. The most common story behind this rumor was that Arwen had left Aragorn for Legolas, but there were a few more interesting, original rumors that speckled the gossip. However, most ignored the stories about Arwen for all knew how much their queen and king loved each other.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Rinathen and Fribrindel had talked abut much over lunch. Rinathen was very pleased with the improvement htat she had made as far as Fribrindel's opinions of her. She wiped her mouth with her napkin and pushed the plate away from her. Fribrindel was finished also and leaned back in his chair.  
  
Fribrindel's personal quarters were much more comfortable then the rest of the fort, the seats were not like the rough-hewn benches in the mess hall, and like the rest of the furnishings were of very high quality. Rinathen looked at him for a few moments, a thick silence enveloping them. Fribrindel shifted unaeasily in his chair.  
  
"They are being tortured more aren't they.: Rinathen said coolly. Again Fribrindel shifted in his seat.  
  
Rinathen sighed impatientally, "Aragorn will not surrender and risk his country and his people for Arwen and Legolas-"  
  
"He will. . ." Fribrindel said slyly, "He will . . ."  
  
"No, he won't. He s reluctant to go into this war enough as it is, he will not surrender IF," she paused to emphize her point, "If they are on the brink of death. . ." her eyes glinted mischiviously.  
  
"Ah. . . I see. . .well . . .i suppose that makes sense. . . My tortures will not be happy . . .but yes. . . what will be the point if they die before the war even begins. . .hmm. . .i . . . I will have to think this over. . . yes. . .Nazshash!" An orc appeared from the shadows behind Fribrindel. Rinahten wondered how much of their conversation would be twisted and spread to make the orcs disturst her even more by the nights end. "Show Lady Einathen to her quarters. She is a GUEST OF MINE. See that she is safe; it would not do if- say, she were to be attacked in the middle of the night would it? The orc grunted, but gave no other sign that he had heard the apparent warning in Fribrindel's words.  
  
Rinathen smiled sweetly as she stood to follow her 'escort', "Thank you for your times Lord Fribrindel, on my peoples and mine behalf, Kianorla is most greatful." Fribrindel smiled back; it made the hair on rinathen's neck stand on end, but she showed no outwards sign that it unnerved her. She quietly followed Nazshash to her quarters and waited in the dark of her rooms. There was tension in the air; something was going to happen that night.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Dun Dun DUN! Yes, I believe I will leave it at that for the moment. ^.~  
  
By the way, you should all feel very greatful. I origninally typed this up on my new computer, which doesn't have Microsoft Word on it yet, so I just typed it up on Word Processer and guess what! FF.net doesn't let you upload from WP . . . I TRIED to e-mail it over to the laptop that has MW but did it work? No, of course not. . . so I had to print it out and type it all up again. Don't you all feel just so loved? ^.~ well, you should. . . cuz it was NOT fun. . .  
  
Cutie: XP fine then . . . don't read it . . .don't review  
  
Raddiion-hobbitwarrior: Yeah, I'm sorry it's a little confusing. . . it WILL makes sense in the end. . . hopefully **shrug** well, we'll find out won't we! ^.^ Yes, I am very proud! I feel much honored, thank you!  
  
Arien-Kaleniel: Eh. . . that all depends on your definition of 'bad' ^.^ Nah. . . I'm gonna have my fun with this. . .kill Owacyn? Humm.. . You'll just have to wait and see like everybody else. . .thanks for the review!  
  
Original-creativity: she will get redeemed . . . maybe. . Depends . . **shrug** thank you for taking the time to review though!  
  
LADodgers: Is this soon? **shrug** maybe, maybe not. . . well . . . I updated at least. . . ^.^' Thanks!  
  
Orli4eva: Eh, it's okay. . . I didn't really expect one so it's ok. And I didn't REALLY think it was a flame. . . I was just asking if I was SUPPOSED to be offended or something . . .**shrug** but who really cares? Let's just drop this subject altogether! ^.^ thanks for the review! (But your apology is accepted none the less. . . ^.~)  
  
Bandita286: Thank you.  
  
Oh by the way, I was wondering what all your opinions were. . . would you like there to be a happy ending or a tragic ending? **expects demands for a happy ending with ' pink flowers and butterflies' in the words of orli4eva** not that I'm promising anything. . . I just want to know what you all think. . .or if you want a sequel or something of that sort. . .Oh! And I have the perfect way for you to tell me all of this. . .REVIEW! ^.^ ta! 


	12. Blackout

I give up. . . I'm not even gonna try to update at regular times.  
  
Shame on me. . . last chapter had SO many typos. . .*tsk tsk to me  
  
{ . . .} : translation  
  
= . . . =: song  
  
(* . . . *): me  
  
(. . .) : not me  
  
[. . .] : Elvish  
  
ALL CAP. WORDS : italics (/emphasis)  
  
~*. . .*~ : time change  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Chapter 12: Blackout  
  
Rinathen sat rigid on the bed provided for her in the guest chambers. The rooms were of good quality- not as good as Fribrindel's, but good none the less. Tension laced the air around her. Something was happening on the upper levels. That something was slowly making its way down to her chambers. 'So. . . they want to cross me. . . ' she thought half amused, 'this should be fun.'  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Legolas was lost in confusion. Rinathen would NEVER have betrayed him- not like this. Even if she no longer loved him- Legolas moaned at the thought. He couldn't bear to think that what they had had was lost to him forever.  
  
'But that look. . .' his thoughts tapered off and the sight of her when Fribrindel first pushed the door open so that they could see each other surfaced in the front of his mind. 'What did it mean. . .' he heard some of the guards making their way down the corridor. He braced himself for his third torturing that night but they passed his door with out even hesitating. Something was happening all around him. He felt the tension in the air mounting.  
  
'Ri. . .' rage broke through him and he slowly rose. When he had pulled himself to full height sweat began to break out on his face- stinging the multiple cuts the sweat ran into. He took one step towards the door and fell. The anger subsided; even if he had still had enough strength to escape the cell, there was no why for him to help her.  
  
He was angry at himself that he couldn't help her. The sensible side of him told him that he shouldn't want to help her- she had betrayed him and he should leave her to the same fate she had left him to. But in his heart he knew he could never do that to her; he still loved her no matter what she had done. He slowly maneuvered so that his back was to the wall; he was so absorbed in his thoughts that he half didn't notice, half ignored the pain that seared him as he leaned exhausted against the cold stone. There was nothing he could do to help her. As much as he hated it, he would have to simply hope that she would be alert and armed when the orcs found her.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Rinathen waited patiently, and then it came. A loud bang shook her door and she laughed out loud. The orcs hadn't even tried her door to see if it was locked. She had carefully inspected the door before sitting and had seen that it was built to not give way to any force- unless it was left unlocked and one simply tired the door handle. If they didn't try the handle- the door was as good as locked. The orcs obviously heard her mocking them for the next bang was louder and fiercer. She laughed again. She would have fun showing the orcs how much she had improved on annoying them since her last stint here. Then a thought came to her mind and she smiled mirthlessly. She stood and crossed to the door. Another bang shook it and she grasped the handle firmly. She counted '3. . . 2. . . 1!' and pulled the door gallantly open. Several orcs toppled into her room.  
  
She looked down at them on her floor and smiled sweetly, "Is there anything I can help you with Nazshash?"  
  
The orc grunted and shoved his companions off him. He stood and looked her straight in the eye. She continued smiling as sweetly as possible; it had always annoyed them the most. Nazshash was eyeing her suspiciously and his eyes fell on her hand lightly resting on the hilt of her long knife. He met her eyes again and was now met with a menacing coolness added to the sweet, innocent smile.  
  
"No, Lady Rinathen, of course not. . ."he said slowly. Fifteen more orcs joined the rest already in the room and Nazshash yanked the door from her grasp, slamming it shut. "However, if you would, we would like to give you a demonstration of our . . . techniques; perhaps you will rethink your opinions of what Lord Fribrindel should do with HIS-" but he was cut off as Rinathen spun around, unsheathing her sword and cutting through the neck of the orc attempting to attack her from behind; she turned to face Nazshash again.  
  
"You were saying?" another orc lunged forward but she swiftly blocked him. The two began circling- feigning here, attacking there- two more orcs joined the first and Rinathen was torn between fighting through more orcs behind her or letting herself be caught in the quickly tightening circle the orcs were making around her. She decided to try to make it to more open space. She continued fighting with her sword as she pulled out a dagger from its sheath at her belt and wounded a second orc.  
  
She thought quickly. It was either all or nothing. If she let any of them live there was little chance that they would accept her; the orcs would either attack her again or convince Fribrindel that it was she that had attacked the orcs and she was not to be trusted. At the same time, killing all of them was just as risky, but it was more likely that Fribrindel believed that it was she that had been attacked by the orcs and not the other way around. At least they had chosen to attack her in her own rooms, she thought, if they hadn't Fribrindel would probably be more likely to believe that she attacked his orcs.  
  
She fought with more intensity as she decided that killing them all was the only way she could come out of this. She felt a dirty orc knife cut her left arm, rendering it useless. She threw the dagger into an orcs neck with one final burst of energy sent to her injured arm and continued with her sword. Black orc blood splayed and mixed with her red blood. She felt another knife find her side and she almost fell, but she wouldn't let herself go down without killing at least half of the orcs converging on her. She thought she heard the door open, but focused on the fight. She couldn't be worried about more than the orcs fighting in front of her- she had learned that in all the battles she had fought in for her country.  
  
Her vision was blurred with blood loss. She couldn't tell one orc from the next as she hacked at them almost blindly. She could tell she couldn't last long like this but she would keep fighting for all she was worth. Unnoticed by her, the orcs were thinning out, and not because of anything she was doing. A sword flashed up and blocked her stroke. The steady hand fought against her as she exerted all the last of her strength to throw off her adversary. She was weakening fast; the holder of the sword pushed her back softly and she fell backwards onto the dirty floor.  
  
The figure stood over her and she groaned. 'This is it I guess . . .' she thought. And it all fell into darkness.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
FINALLY! 'Bout time ff.net lets me upload this chapter! Woot!  
  
Urebriviel: Thanks! Glad ta hear it! ^.^  
  
ElvenStar5: . . .Really. . . well. . . thanks for answering the question and reviewing!  
  
L.A.Dodgers: Thank you!  
  
Astievia: Well- nah. . . let's just see how ya review for this chapter. . .^.^ Thank you!  
  
Radiion-hobbitwarrior: No . . . she is still as you said "evil". And she has it ALL figured out . . . it's just that there's no reason to tell you everything JUST yet. Yeah. . . I suppose that IS sorta mysterious. Thanks!  
  
KTB: 12 chapters and you think you need to say you have a life? **shakes head** then I guess it's a good thing you don't know how much me and my friend can read any given day. Well. . . if I were to be very annoying and technical I would point out that she gave her decision much time and thought and so she didn't change in "two seconds" but I'm not going to be very annoying and technical so I won't point that out. ( ^.~ ) Thanks for the review! 


	13. The ‘Huh? What?’ Chapter

Yeah yeah, I know, I've taken forever to update (forever by my standards of updating at least). Blame Ragnarok Online . . . it's such an addictive game it should be illegal, but then I wouldn't be able to perfect certain talents that I pride myself in very much (translation: procrastination) playing RO. . . **sigh** that's what you call irony. ^.~  
  
On a happier note **happy happy joy joy-ish music plays** I got my first flames! **does happy dance** Flames just brighten my day, I find them just hilarious, so '*' and 'xaznxlilix': congrats and thanks for being my first flamers. However, I must say, they weren't even GOOD flames. . .next time maybe you could make it more worth my time to read, or if that's too much to ask at least make it worth your time to write? But for those of you that may wish to read the flames they left for me, I regret to inform you that I removed 'xaznxlilix's' flame due to the censored cursing it contained. I do not approve of cussing in any form- censored or non. Anyone who has a problem with that just go and get a life, 'cuz it sounds like you need one.  
  
{ . . .} : translation  
  
= . . . =: song  
  
(* . . . *): me  
  
(. . .) : not me  
  
[. . .] : Elvish  
  
ALL CAP. WORDS : italics  
  
~*. . .*~ : time change  
  
' . . .' :thought(s)  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Chapter 13: The 'Huh!?!?!? What!?' Chapter  
  
Her head throbbed; she slowly became aware that she was in great pain. 'But no, that's not right' she thought, 'I should be dead.' She tried to think of what had happened, the orcs had come for her in her rooms to kill her, her arm and side had been badly wounded- now the pain from the injuries became apparent in her mind-, then the door had opened and someone had been standing over her. She tried harder to remember what had happened after that, but that was the last thing she remembered seeing before the darkness consumed her.  
  
She thought she heard some people talking. 'At least I've been found she thought' before a vile drink was forced down her throat and she fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Fribrindel looked at the figure of Rinathen lying on the bed, "You're sure she's on our side?"  
  
Owacyn nodded, "I'm positive."  
  
His master looked at him with an unconvinced eye. "As long as you're sure she's no longer loyal to him. . ."  
  
"She isn't." Owacyn had rehearsed this conversation many times after Rinathen's departure. He knew his master well; he had known that she would not be easily accepted by Fribrindel and he did not want to see her get hurt, not when he had finally attained her affections.  
  
Fribrindel looked at Owacyn once more and nodded. "I will trust your judgment then; do you agree with her though, that Aragorn will not surrender if the prisoners are harmed more than they are already?"  
  
Owacyn would have scoffed if it had not been Fribrindel he was answering, the elves were on the brink of death practically, "I do agree. If we torture them any further they will die, and I have seen their condition. Lord Fribrindel, if they are left the way they are they will die. Rinathen is a good healer- you should allow her to look at them, heal them some if she can."  
  
Fribrindel cocked an eyebrow but said nothing. He turned back to Rinathen again, thought a moment, then said nonchalantly, "Send someone to come get me when she wakes up- don't give her any more of that." He nodded towards the vial of liquid they had given Rinathen when she began to regain consciousness, then he left without another word.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
She felt the fuzziness of awakening again. She moaned, she didn't WANT to wake up, she was TIRED and in PAIN. She sat for several minutes like that and when no one forced the drink that had brought sleep and relief to her earlier, down her throat, she gave up and opened her eyes.  
  
The room she was in was well lit for the hidden fort. The bed she was on was very comfortable and the sheets were of high quality linen. She closed her eyes again as the pounding in her head worsened. A strong hand slid into hers as she felt the weight of someone else sit on the bed beside her.  
  
Slowly she opened her eyes again. Owacyn was looking at her with apparent worry in his eyes. She managed a faint smile and he bent over to kiss her lightly. "I missed you . . ." he kissed her again, letting the moment draw out long and pleasant. "You should have let me come with you."  
  
She rested her forehead against his neck and sighed, "It wouldn't have mattered; it wouldn't have stopped them."  
  
He didn't reply; he kissed her lightly on the cheek and stood up, "Lord Fribrindel asked that I get him when you awoke. Do not get up, please? You need your rest." She nodded, which sent her head hurling into pain, as she groaned he laughed lightly and kissed her again before he left the room to find Fribrindel.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Fribrindel was in Arwen's cell, trying as patiently as he could to get her to talk. When she snapped at him with a sarcastic remark he brought his whip down on her hard. The two elves had been harder to break than he had thought; both of them were still holding out well enough, but that would end soon if all went accordingly.  
  
"Let's go through this once more, what will break Aragorn, what will he surrender to?"  
  
"I'm afraid to say that the answer your looking for isn't the right one; Aragorn won't surrender to a sniveling, witless pile of dung- and you and I both know you're-"  
  
The whip lashed three times against her bear cheek. "Enough." He looked at her for several minutes. This was not working he saw; Rinathen and Owacyn were right- if he continued on with his torturing the prisoners they would die. 'But if she's really on our side. . .' his thought trailed off and slowly a new plan began to form in his mind. He wound the whip in a loop and hooked it to his belt. He turned and walked out without another word.  
  
Owacyn was coming down the corridor. 'Good, she's awake. Hopefully she will recover as well and as quickly as well as Owacyn says she is good at healing. . .'  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
~* Three Weeks Later *~  
  
Rinathen followed Fribrindel silently. 'I'm on their side; harm cannot come to me. . . I'm too important to his plans . . . stay calm. . .' A week ago Fribrindel had come to her and told her that he would allow her to heal Arwen and Legolas. She had been given three weeks to recover- that was as long that Fribrindel could keep his orcs away from them. She was not fully recovered, but she was well enough to make it to the dungeons leaning on Owacyn to begin her work on Legolas, who was in worse condition than Arwen. 'Stay calm . . . I'm on their side, I'm on their side. . .'  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Owacyn glanced at Rinathen as they came to the door to Legolas' cell. She was much to pale. Fribrindel should have given her another week at least, but Legolas' condition had only worsened despite the discontinuation of the torturing 'sessions'. The door swung open and he led Rinathen into the dank room. He glanced at her, but he didn't see the internal battle that she fought with every step that they took closer to the elven prince.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Rinathen knelt down beside Legolas. He was asleep, and he looked more content than one would expect in the conditions he had been forced to live in for almost a month. Subconsciously she extended her hand and gently brushed the few strands of hair out of his face. When she realized what she was doing she pretended to be examining his face for injuries. There were whip lashes that were oozing, but other than that his face was untouched. She readjusted him and began removing the remaining scraps of his tunic to inspect his wounds further.  
  
After several minutes she turned to Fribrindel and he handed her the supplies she had selected from his personal stores to use in the healing. She had not put much thought into selecting the items, which was part of her plan, but she pretended to search the bag for the herbs and other supplies she would need. She took out an assortment of items and began to grind them together. She talked to Fribrindel as she worked, "You didn't have all of the herbs I thought I would need, but I wasn't sure if I really would need them or not. I do need them, and badly. Owacyn has a list that I gave him last night. . ." Owacyn pulled out the list and handed it to Fribrindel.  
  
The lord's eyebrows rose, "I don't know half of these plants. You are sure they can be found in this area?"  
  
She nodded. "Owacyn knows what they are and where to look for them. I need them as soon as possible or it is very probable that he will not survive. . ."  
  
Owacyn and Fribrindel exchanged meaningful looks, unseen by her. "I will leave it up to Owacyn what to do about the herbs. . ." he glanced at Owacyn again. "I have other business to attend to that is more important." He looked down at her then nodded for the lone orc guard to follow him as he strode out the door.  
  
Owacyn shifted uneasily, debating what to do. As much as he trusted Rinathen, he did not like the idea of leaving her alone like this. Sensing his disease, Rinathen rose and moved over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly, "I'll be fine. I need those herbs though. Really, I'll be fine."  
  
He sighed, but after thinking it through he decided that his lord's plan to make Aragorn surrender really did rely heavily on Legolas' survival. He nodded and after kissing her on the cheek left without saying a word.  
  
Rinathen turned back around and was met by two bright blue eyes. The emotion shown in them was torn between love, anger, forgiveness, and confusion. She knelt again at his side and began in barely a whisper, "Legolas. . ."  
  
"WHY Rinathen? Why?"  
  
Her eyes dropped at the pain she heard in his voice. It struck her that it had remained unchanged; he still spoke in the strong, sure voice that had captivated her so in the past. When she finally had regained enough courage to look him in the eyes he saw the inner turmoil she had put herself through- that she WAS putting herself through. Her eyes brimmed with tears but she quickly whipped them away. "Legolas, I haven't-"  
  
"Yes you HAVE Rinathen," his eyes were hard now, "I don't care what you think, but in the end good will prevail. I don't know what Fribrindel thinks he's doing- especially now that he's sent you to try to heal me- but he won't win. I don't know what happened to you Rinathen. The Rinathen that I used to know wouldn't have done this, she would have-" he stopped. She was smiling and when she saw the confusion flicker through his eyes she chuckled slightly.  
  
"Legolas, do you really have that little faith in me?" When he continued to look at her as though she had grown a third head she laughed outright, "Legolas, would you like me to explain what Gimli and I have planned for our 'lovely' hosts?"  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
**grins wildly** Ya know, confusing the crap out of people is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO much FUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !! WheEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!  
  
heh. . .heh. . .**cough cough** um. . .yeah. . . Well, I'm going to go hide over there now because I have a feeling that some of you aren't going to be too happy about that beautiful cliffie there. . .  
  
Well, after having studied my fic and reading Feana Puddlefoot's The Essential Guide to MarySue, I have come to the conclusion that my fic is, in fact, a MS. **silence** well. . .uh. . .yeah. . .let's just say that my original source of a MS 'definition' was very very off. **innocent smile**  
  
Well. . . on with the review response stuff . . .  
  
Astievia: I didn't kill her. ^.~  
  
Radiion-hobbitwarrior: Nerch huh? Cool sound effect. . .props! Well, after reading that **points to end of chapter** I'm sure that your confussion is even greater isn't it? Meekly: don't hurt me, please?  
  
Werewolf-Luva: Well. . . I KINDA used your idea. . .thanks for your input!  
  
alice: thank you  
  
darin: thanks!  
  
**does what I hear is called 'thinking' but you shouldn't trust everything you hear (or so I'm told)** Well. . . I haven't given out cookies for awhile . . .**hands out cookies** thank you all! Hope ya enjoy!  
  
Oh yeah. . . and FYI, in no way shape or form do I claim to use Tolkien's Legolas, the Legolas in this fic is WAY WAY WAY WAY (!!!!!) OOC in case you haven't noticed. 


	14. Thoughts in the Aftermath

W00t!!!! I finally got Microsoft Word~!~!~!~! w00t!!!!! ^.^ So I should be getting better with the whole updating thing. ^.^;;  
  
{. . .}: translation  
  
= . . . =: song  
  
(* . . . *): me  
  
(. . .): not me  
  
[. . .]: Elvish  
  
ALL CAP. WORDS: italics  
  
~* . . .*~: time change  
  
' . . .': thought(s)  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Chapter 14: Thoughts in the Aftermath  
  
Legolas stared at her. What Rinathen was saying couldn't be right. He had seen it in her eyes. She had come here, convinced Fribrindel and some Owacyn fellow that she was on their side and was planning on rescuing Arwen and himself. It sounded so like her, but he knew even as he looked at her she was lying to him; he noticed the glint in her eye whenever she mentioned Owacyn, he noticed the change in her tone with him. He couldn't place where the difference was, but it wasn't what he remembered from all the many years past. She paused for breath and Legolas slowly, painfully lifted his hand to her lips, "I don't believe you."  
  
He lowered his hand and watched her eyes blur with tears, but she said nothing. She busied herself with the mixture of herbs. She began to softly hum an Elvish song, one that she knew was Legolas' favorites- it was a song she had sung softly in his ear many nights before. He sighed and closed his eyes, "That won't work . . . I'm not so desperate that I'll stoop to that level."  
  
She stopped and looked him straight in the eye, "Oh?" She smiled, just slightly, but it disappeared as his brow furrowed more. "Legolas. . .Why won't you believe me? It's me, your Ri . . ."  
  
"You're not the same; you're changed too much over the years. You aren't the Rinathen I- remember. . ."  
  
He couldn't look at her; he knew she would know what he really had meant to say- that she wasn't the Rinathen that he had loved. He knew the hurt that would be in her eyes, even if she wasn't telling the truth that she really DIDN'T love Owacyn, that she really HADN'T betrayed them all. Rinathen hung her head and quickly went back to the herbs that she had.  
  
"Legol-"she was cut off by Owacyn entering the door with the requested herbs. The Man glared down at Legolas and silently placed the sack next to Rinathen. He Legolas another withering glare, and began to walk out the door when he turned around and pulled Rinathen to her feet. She silently followed, weary but reluctant to arouse any suspicions so early, especially when Legolas had cooperated so easily without even knowing it.  
  
Owacyn stopped just outside the door, leaving ajar just enough to allow Legolas the perfect view of them. The Elven prince tried to resist the temptation to allow his eyes to follow them, but his will lost horribly to his heart. Of course he still loved her, how could he not? But if she was going to betray everything he had been brought up to believe in, he could not allow himself to love her, although that was becoming harder and harder even then as he watched Owacyn pull Rinathen close to him and whisper to her, but not too quietly, obviously wanting Legolas to hear what he had to say as well, "Don't fall for it . . . he'll try to get you to-"  
  
At this he heard her melodious laugh, "Owacyn . . . don't fret about it; I can take care of myself. . ." Her voice dropped, "Don't you trust me . . .?"  
  
Legolas felt his heart wretch as he watched Owacyn softly claim her lips in- as far as the Elven prince was concerned- a kiss that was far to passionate. Owacyn mumbled something to her and left with a final glare towards Legolas. Rinathen took her sweet time returning to the cell. The two said nothing to each other- one knowing exactly what the other was thinking and the other thinking they knew what the other was thinking but missing the mark by a mile.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Will I be evil? Will I? Yes, I believe I will! ^.^ Sorry it was short, but school is giving me heck. XP  
  
WOOT!! TOMORROW IS THE 17TH!!!! FUN!!!! And even better, I get out of school to go see it!!! **does MAJORLY-HAPPY-happy dance**  
  
Orlis babe: eh. . . depends on what you make of this chapter . . . did I tell you, or did I not? Being evil and confusing are kinda hobbies for me, so don't think I'm saying that just so that you'll think that I did actually tell you, not that I'm saying that I DIDN'T ^.^ see! Being evil and confusing is FUN!!!  
  
Radiion-hobbitwarrior: BEING EVIL AND CONFUSING IS FUN!! (Sugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugar!!! Whe3e3e3e3e3!!!) Thank you for apologizing too, ^.^  
  
Queen-of-Damned: Thanks.  
  
Cutie: baka. . . ^.^ **innocent smile** jk . . . but that's what you get for listening to me!  
  
Rover girl: **no comment** Don't hurt me 'k? ^.^;; BTW, if you like IY you have GOT to read Transcending A Dynasty by JadeWing! It is *A-W-E-S-O-M- E!!!!!* And you're lucky, she just completed it so if you do read it, you won't have to wait for her to update with her HORRIBLE cliffies!  
  
ElvenStar5: Get used to it! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Thanks all, **hands out cookies to reviewers** See ya soo- well . . . I can't guarantee soon . . . so . . . ano . . . see ya when I see ya! ^.~ 


	15. Sweet Memory

I'm thinking this fic is my eh. . .*cough* well. . .this is the fic where I learn what NOT to do. . .^.^; Plot holes are to easy to write. . .as far as this fic goes at least. . .  
  
Well, I can't decide if I want to do this or not. . .I'm enjoying being evil and confusing and all that jazz, but eh. . . plot bunnies are growing scarce in this neck of the woods. . .plus I'm in a major 'Fluff' mood so I'll be nice to whoever asked for a 'happy moment' awhile back and give you this! ^.^ Enjoy lovelies!  
  
{. . .}: translation  
  
= . . . =: song  
  
(* . . . *): me  
  
(. . .): not me  
  
[. . .]: Elvish  
  
ALL CAP. WORDS: italics  
  
~* . . .*~: time change  
  
' . . .': thought(s)  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Chapter 15: Sweet Memory  
  
~*two weeks later*~  
  
Legolas sat up; sleep- like on most other nights- would not come.  
  
~^~  
  
Rinathen sat up; sleep- like on most other nights- would not come.  
  
~^~  
  
He had healed well enough for not wanting Rinathen's help.  
  
~^~  
  
She kept on finding her thoughts back on Legolas. He was not healing like she had hoped he would.  
  
~^~  
  
Rinathen had told him that Arwen was doing alright, but he had refused to talk to her.  
  
~^~  
  
She had tried everything, but he still would not talk to her.  
  
~^~  
  
He thought he had seen something in her eyes but he refused to see it. 'It's not like I still love her. . .' but in his heart of hearts he knew he really did lover her; he could never stop, no matter what she did. Legolas sighed; he was at a complete loss. . .  
  
~^~  
  
She sighed; she was at a complete loss. . .  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
*flashback*  
  
There she was, standing across the room from him against the wall; her eyes pleading with him. It was apparent she wanted or needed to talk to him, but she would not dare approach him- not at a time like this when he was the prince and she was little more than the daughter of a low-ranking lord of his realm- when the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien had come on so unexpectedly and on such sort notice. He wished so badly she would come and stand beside him; he had tried to talk to her, to get her to make their relationship known publicly but she would do no such thing, not on a night like this.  
  
Rinathen backed further into the shadows of the nook she was hiding in; yet another beautiful elven maiden had asked him to dance with her. At first he had tried to politely decline as his eyes flitted involuntarily towards Rinahten in her niche yet again, but this maiden was adamant to get a dance in with the most popular prince of Mirkwood. 'Why me and not any of my brothers?!' he had thought exasperatedly as he grudgingly, but without any outward sign of objection, allowed himself to be ushered to the dance floor by the maiden.  
  
The lady he danced with made no indication to ever allow him to retreat back to the comfort and safety of the conversation he had been having with the visitors and his family. As she danced with him and talked animatedly about her life in Lothlorien, not seeming to notice his wandering eyes nor his lack of interest he could catch glimpses of mirth in his family's eyes. His brothers' especially would give him no end of grief for the next week at least for 'abandoning his dearest lover to be'(Rinathen) to dance with a guest- all in joking of course, and he would have to make it up to Ri, but still it would take awhile for them to quiet down about it. The song ended and when he tried to relieve himself of the silly girl that now clung to his arm it was to no avail. She simply refused to let go and he was forced to sweep her off into the next four dances.  
  
Near the end of the fourth dance the maiden finally noticed her partner's lack of interest to her. She took it upon herself to regain control of his attentions by way of the one action Legolas had been hoping to avoid that night from all but one, quiet Mirkwood elf hiding in her corner away from the festivities. The song ended and the prince politely, but very adamantly stepped away from her. Just as he was about to bow and leave to demand Rinathen dance with him the she-elf quickly placed her lips to his. Legolas was dumbfounded by the bold act for several seconds, but when he regained his senses he could make out the soft patter of Rinathen running from the room. Deciding then and there to return the lady with the same amount of respect she treated him with, Legolas whirled around so quickly one could almost hear the air snap around him, and outside into the garden, hot in pursuit of one very upset elf.  
  
He didn't hesitate a moment; he knew where she would be if she was as upset as her footfalls had sounded to him. He quickly made his way to her family's residence.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
He was able to enter the front room without a fuss but when he arrived at her personal chambers he was surprised to find the door locked. He put an ear to her door and waited a few moments, then he heard, very faintly, her footfalls as she crossed the room; then the soft sound of her sitting down on her bed. The prince considered his options, he could knock and demand she open the door but knowing her she wouldn't, he could break down the door but then once they got inside they would have no privacy and soon her parents would be home and while they approved of Legolas' and Rinathen's relationship, Legolas always preferred to speak to Rinathen in privacy, there was only one way he could think of getting her to open the door for him. [Ri, my love. . .]he said, knowing she could hear him through the door, [Ri plea-] The door swung, this could either be a very good sign or a very bad sign, Legolas decided it was the latter very quickly after seeing the anger and hurt in her eyes and her tear stained cheeks. [Ri, listen to me plea-]  
  
She tried to glare at him but the hurt was all too evident to give the look any malice towards him, [Legolas. . .How? How can I. . .] Legolas took the opportunity she had provided with not slamming the door in his face and leapt forward into her room, scooping her into his arms.  
  
Legolas pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "You can because you know I love *you*." He gently cupped her chin in his hands and brought her eyes to meet his own, "Or have you forgotten that?"  
  
Rinathen sighed, [Love, you know I know that. . .]  
  
[You just get jealous much too easily and quickly?]  
  
She sighed again, then smiled before kissing him lightly. [You know me to well], she laughed.  
  
He kissed her now, much deeper than he had initially meant; he kissed her desperately, needing her, wanting her. He pulled her into his arms and laid his chin on her head, [Not as well as I wish I did . . .]  
  
Rinathen's eyes grew hard and she forced them apart. She looked intently into her prince's eyes, "Legolas. . ."  
  
He sighed and just barely brushed his lips against hers, "I know, love . . . I'm sorry. . ."  
  
She smiled at his beaten expression; it was the one he always wore at this point of their discussion. They had this conversation often and while they both knew what the answer always would be, they both enjoyed the knowledge that they both found joy and torment in each other's arms. She pulled him to the large, comfortable chair in the corner of her room and sat in his lap. "Legolas. . .how long will you love me enough to accept that as my answer?"  
  
He smiled and said as if nothing else mattered in the whole world, "How long will *you* love *me* enough to allow me to ask that question?"  
  
She smiled and whispered, "Forever my love, and then a thousand years after."  
  
*end flashback*  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Legolas felt the tears fall down his face. 'Forever. . .'  
  
~^~  
  
Rinathen let out a small sob. '. . .and then a thousand years after. . .'  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Aww. . . I feel all sad now. . .eeep! I got to do this fast. . .almost time before the parents begin yelling at me to go to bed. . .  
  
But. . .eh . . . that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. . .(so says the girl that didn't think Ri was a Sue. . . ^.^;)  
  
Well, I may end up replying to the wrong review because of the stupid 'no chapters that are just A/N's' rule. . .which is why the reviews were messed for last chapter. . . .Sorry if that caused any confusion . . . other than that that was caused in the fic that is ^.^  
  
Review time!:  
  
Cutie: ano. . .talk to our s.s. teacher about that and if you can guarantee me an A I'll be glad to . . .? (in other word's: gomen, no can do)  
  
ethereal_dragon: Yes I do don't I. . .^.^ Thank you!  
  
Radiion: yeah. . .well . . .just read the note before the 'Review time!'. . . ACK! Geometry!! oOoOo . . .*falls over in fetal position* no. . .no. . .not that . . .not before I even *get* to high school^.~!!! Please no!! Please! Have mercy! ^.^ props on the evilness!  
  
Well. . .uh . . .I THINK that's everyone. . .sorry if I missed you . . . thanks all! See you when I update! 


	16. Buried Alive

My fic has…

"a) Terribly bad grammar,  
b) Major character OCCness. You stated that had it, but you have yet to fix it.  
c) Perfectness in the elf's character.  
d) A tragic past."

…and thus my fic has been dubbed a "mary sue" (note: I don't even get the honor of being dubbed a Mary Sue…I get demoted to non-capitalized status…**shakes head in mock shame**) by the Worlds Apart Mary Sue Hunters! W00t-ness…for…me…? **scoff** Well, at least it was entertaining…honestly though…you would think that the least they could have done was get "O_OC_" right I mean, I guess it's a bit (only a _bit_ though…) more acceptable if it's only just a type-o…but "bad grammar" and "perfectness" (which isn't even a word, mind you…) _do_ make you wonder…Anywho, thank you WAMSH, for your flame…as a token of appreciation of your *cough* efforts you all get this A/N dedicated to your telling me something I am already well aware of. -.- Feh…

~* . . .*~: time change  
  
' . . .': thought(s)   
  
= . . . =: song   
  
(* . . . *): mini A/N  
  
(. . .): not me   
  
[. . .]: Elvish  
  


{. . .}: translation  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  


  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  


Chapter 16: Buried Alive

Aragorn was growing impatient. Irritated, he sent for Mercad. The day was slowly giving way to dusk as Aragorn huffed from where he stood in the middle; to tense to sit down and too impatient to even pace. It seemed so long ago that they had finally come to an agreement.

**Flashback**

"Aragorn, I have told you before: this is not the Second War of the Ring; this war is not merely a matter of giving some ring-bearer time enough to destroy the Ring. You need reinforcements," Mercad sighed, "I know we cannot call my own people, but certainly there is someone you can call to for aid." 

"There is no one," Aragorn replied angrily, "I will storm their gates with the men we have already assembled."

"At least listen to reason, at least wait a little more, perhaps we can recruit more soldiers."

**end flashback**

He had waited. Four long weeks he had waited and only a few had come. As Mercad entered the room Aragorn glared at him, "We march out tomorrow at dawn." Mercad remained silent and nodded. Aragorn raised his eyebrows, "You have no comment? Surely you will try to delay me further as you already have done?" 

Mercad frowned, "I believe I was in folly. I fear perhaps we will be too late."

Anger smoldered in Aragorn's eyes, "Of course we have waited too long! You have just now come to that conclusion?"

"Word has reached my ears that Rinathen's armies were sighted. She has summoned them to battle us."

Aragorn let the words seep in, he had been expecting some similar information but none had arrived, "Who told you this?"

"I sent a message to Kianorla requesting if they had received any information concerning Rinathen."

Aragorn stared at Mercad for a moment and then waved his hand, "Just get out of my sight. Tell the troops we leave tomorrow. I want them ready."

Mercad nodded and left. Gimli was waiting outside impatiently, "Well, what happened?"

Mercad grinned, "It went well. He reacted the way we wanted him too."

Gimli shook his head. "Legolas is going to see me buried alive for all of this…" he muttered.

Mercad grinned, "My friend, you will not be alone…I get the feeling that you will have at least two companions with you."

"Two?"

"Yes, Rinathen and I."

"Not Aragorn? Although I do suppose…considering he doesn't know what's really going on…"

"I said at least."

"Ah, yes."

~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~

Rinathen looked out of the small, slit-window and breathed deeply. '_Oh how I miss fresh air…'_she looked at the sleeping form of Owacyn across the room and shivered, then out again towards the sunrise. '_Soon',_ she smiled, '_soon Legolas…very soon.'_

~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~

Well, sorry it's so short…I have a theory: school (and thus homework) is a lot like life, they both suck!

But ah, yes…the quiet before the storm…the storm of even GREATER confusion perhaps…although…efh…never mind…ignore me…^.~

Reviews:

Radiion: Yes, I know…I'm sorry you're so confused…the fic is wrapping itself up however and it should all make sense soon! ^.^

orlando fan 1: Thank you!

Ashley: (if you are even here reading this…) You judge a lot from what you _don't know_. That goes for the fic and my own reasons for hating cursing…

Lena: Thanks!

Goddess of the Silver Moon: I did. XP (and Sess is mine ^.~ but THANK YOU (SO FREAKIN MUCH!!!) for the Miroku picture!!! E3e3e3! The hotness! The hotness! Efh…^.~ let's just say I'll be nice on Tuesday…or Monday depending on when I talk to you next…_maybe… _^.~) 


	17. It Begins

Sorry about last chapter everyone…I _REALLY_ am…I'll try to make this one decent…sorry again!

~* . . .*~: time change  
' . . .': thought(s)   
= . . . =: song   
(* . . . *): mini A/N  
(. . .): not me   
[. . .]: Elvish  
{. . .}: translation  
  


Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  


  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  


Chapter 17: It Begins

Rinathen was staring out the window as Owacyn groaned and rolled over in bed. She smiled and turned to see him looking up at her reproachfully. She laughed lightly, "Get up and dressed love, I don't think Fribrindel will be very pleased if you report for duty today as you are."

He muttered something and she caught a gleam in his eye as he rolled back over on his stomach. She shook her head, "You're impossible…" She moved over to the bed and began rubbing his back. He groaned softly and turned his head to look at her.

"I love you Rinathen." She bent down to kiss his cheek, "Must you insist on _not_ remaining inside for the battle?"

"Yes; I will not change my mind at _all_- at one point I will need to leave you and fight alongside my people within the ranks."

"Humph…Well-" 

A knock interrupted his statement. He muttered something as Rinathen rose to answer. "Master Fribrindel requests Lord Owacyn and Lady Rinathen's presence as soon as convenience allows," the small orc messenger stated indifferently. 

"We shall be there soon." Rinathen shut the door and turned to Owacyn ruefully. "Get dressed; you know that 'as soon as convenience allows' means _his_ convenience."

~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~

Aragorn surveyed his troops; six thousand men had been mustered for the battle. He hoped it would be enough if this battle was going to be as…interesting as he heard it promised to be. 

~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~

Arwen glanced up as the door opened. Rinathen smiled and sat down next to her cousin. "How are you doing?"

"Fine…but it doesn't look like you can say the same."

Rinathen shook her head. "Just…worried…"

"He'll trust you."

"I hope so…if not…I don't know…"

~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~

Legolas could not hear anyone outside. 'Something is happening…' he stood up. He had healed well, although he was still not completely whole. He pressed his ear to the door and waited, holding his breath in attempts to hear anything outside with greater ease. After several minutes soft footsteps were heard making their way quickly down the hall. 'I know that footfall…' he thought and felt something twist inside of him—wither in joy or grief he was not sure but what was coming was inevitable nonetheless. He stood back from the door and waited before he heard the key slide into the keyhole and watched as the door swung open just enough for Rinathen to slip through. 

Legolas stared at her impassively at her as she silently closed the door behind her. She crossed the room until they stood- facing each other- close enough for Legolas to clearly see the pleading look she was giving him in the dim light of the cell. "Legolas, I'm sorry," she whispered. She pulled a package wrapped in pale blue linen out of the cape around her shoulders. She held it out to him and he carefully lifted it from her hands.

He studied it for several moments before carefully unwrapping it. Inside was a simple sheath, one that he recognized immediately- it was the sheath he had given to her when she had first been learning how to use a blade, inside would be the beautifully crafted blade, inlaid with mithril, he had given her along with it. His eyes turned to meet hers again questioningly. She shook her head. "Please forgive me..." she hesitated before softly kissing his cheek, "Im meleth le…{I love you…}"

Legolas stood, confused, as she silently turned around and slipped back through the door, continuing down the hall. He glanced back down at the blade in his hands. Legolas stared at the door again and turned, shaking his head, to the back corner where he sat propped against the wall. _'She never did make anything easy did she…?'_

~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~

"Where is she?" Fribrindel asked impatient, "The guards at the edge of the forest report that Aragorn's troops are sighted…apparently they have information on our whereabouts for they show no intention of turning from their path straight for us. She insists that her troops will only answer to her and if so then where is she?"

"'She' is right behind you milord," Rinathen's voice floated from the stairwell behind him. They were on the higher battlements of the fort awaiting the oncoming fight. Owacyn shot her a somewhat aggravated look but said nothing. 

Fribrindel nodded. "Good." He turned his attention to the forest before them, "This shall be quite an interesting battle."

Rinathen nodded, moving to stand next to him, "One that I'm sure will be worth the wait."

~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~

Aragorn looked at the large, black building looming ahead of them. His troops stopped as he gave the signal and he looked upon the structure loathingly. Inside Arwen was being held captive. Fribrindel would pay. Just then a volley of arrows was shot from the battlements. 

"_Arrows!"_ the call went out from the ranks and shields swung up to meet the oncoming sea of arrows. Aragorn's face was stern and dark fire shown in his eyes. _'Fribrindel will pay…_ *_dearly*_'

~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~

Ok…well…I'll call that good for now…if you're not satisfied with that than deal with it. (Although now that I think about it this chapter is only a _little_ bit better…sorry but this is a good place to stop, or so _I_ think) I just spent three days in the cold without decent food or sleep. Let me put it this way: when I'm tired, annoying me is the last thing you want to be doing…

Moon: 1) we already finished that conversation 2)-.- you have my same classes…you know what crap we have to put up with. Point made. -.-

Radiion: lol…nice theory about labels…too bad very few believe that…Thank you…and good point on elves…I'll have to think that over

Ral: Sorry about that…if you had my Social Studies teacher you'd be singing a different song…although that isn't really a good reason to not update sufficiently I suppose…sorry about that. Thanks for the review! Oh, and about the Beta thing…thanks for the offer, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline. Not that I think I'm above that! I'm in the process of trying to find a Beta, the thing is, I only have one or two more chapters to this fic and then I'm going to (most likely) only be writing Inuyasha fics, and so I'll be looking for a Beta that knows a bit of Japanese and a bit about Inuyasha as well. If that applies to you awesome! But I'm afraid I'll have to say thanks, but no thanks ^.^;; (props on the rambling ^.~ )


End file.
